Creo que me enamore
by MikoMikoLukiLOve
Summary: Que pasaría si cierto ninja se enamorara?...podrá aclarar sus sentimientos? pasen y lean
1. Personajes

**Bueno solo para aclarar: Aquí**

**Garu es el personaje principal y les diré que edad tienen y como han cambiado ^^**

**Garu: a sus 17 años se ha convertido en un chico muy apuesto...digamos muuy sexy ((-w-)) ya no vestía su traje de siempre si no que una camisa roja con una chaqueta negra con una bufanda roja junto con unos guantes rojos de los que no tienen dedos, unos tenis negros con cordones rojos y ya no tenía sus dos coletas tenía el pelo suelto y un poco rebelde.**

**Pucca: a sus16 años es una chica muy linda, su cuerpo es algo digamos Loli ya que se podría decir que es plana...en fin ya no viste igual solo cambio un poco ya que ahora usa vestidos un poco cortos rojos y algo pegados junto con unos mallones negros y unas botas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla, bueno aquí tiene los ojos abiertos de color verde y su cabello en ocasiones lo tiene suelto y en otras con solo una coleta.**

**Ching: tiene 16 también y ella ya no usa su mismo conjunto si no que usa blusas que hacen resalta su figura junto con pantalones o mallones de mezclilla y su cabello lo tenía con una sola trenza de lado ((tipo Elsa)) **

**Abyo: aquí si puede ser bonito pero no tanto...su forma de vestir era casi la misma solo que no usaba camisa de manga larga solo usaba una verde y encima un chaleco negro y su cabello había cambiado un poco.**

**Y pues los demás no habían cambiado mucho...**

**(())←Nota de la autora ósea yo!?**

**()←pensamientos de los personajes**

****←sus acciones**

**/\\←cuando escriben en pizarras **

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Bye-nee ~ ^^ /**


	2. Confusiones?

Creo...que me enamore

Capitulo 1 Confusiones

5 años ya han pasado después de que aquellos niños pequeños que jugaban por toda la aldea ya han crecido.

Pero lo que seguía siendo una costumbre era esas divertidas persecuciones de dos jóvenes

Ching: arg siguen siendo tan rápidos como cuando teníamos 10..no es así aby- *voltea a verlo y está tirado en el suelo*

Abyo: *en el suelo* n-no son mucho mas rápidos

A sus 16 y 17 años Ching y Abyo eran muy atractivos y seguidos por much s admirador s pero solo tenían ojos uno para el otro

Ring-ring: puf...parecen que sus amiguitos siguen con sus jueguitos de bebes *rie*

Ching: y a ti quien te invito?

Ring-ring: solo vine por mi novio Garu

Abyo: ja! Sabes que Garu te rechazo en el momento en el que te le declaraste *se ríe*

Ching: jajaja como no olvidarlo

La peli azul se fue furiosa del lugar. A lo lejos se podían ver dos figuras corriendo y esas figuras eran nada más y nada menos que de Pucca Y Garu, Pucca era una chica muuy linda perseguida por casi toda la aldea pero a ella no parecía estar interesada en ninguno de esos admiradores, lo mismo era para Garu pero el en realidad no estaba enamorado de alguien?

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu y lo besa*

Garu: *intenta escapar*

Ching: ^^ vaya aquí están

Abyo: *jala a Garu* para la próxima ve un poco más lejos

Garu: *solo lo veía molesto algo así con cara de "si claro...tu no sufras pero yo sí?"*

Ching: y díganme no se cansan de esos jueguitos de niños?

Pucca: *se levanta* /tal vez\\

Todos quedaron en shock en especial Garu por que el solo se preguntaba el regreso al chin-duda los 4 jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa y..

Ching: Pucca pero por que fue ese "tal vez"

Ring-ring: *aparece junto a Abyo* ga! Solo se dio cuenta de que Garu la odia...y quien no estar soportando a una niña tonta que solo esta estorbando oh no Garu?

Ching: claro que no es cierto Pucca solo demuestra su amor que siente por el oh no Garu?

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo a Garu...era cierto Pucca solo demostraba su amor pero de una manera obsesiva y él lo único que hizo fue voltear a ver a Pucca quien también lo veía. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas para Garu el cual solo estaba algo confundido. Lo único que hizo fue levantarse pero todos aun lo miraban

Garu: *los ve* a-a-a.-

Que!? Garu!? Iba a hablar y solo por una chica eso atrajo las miradas de los demás

Garu: a-a *sale corriendo del restaurant*

Abyo: ESO ES IMPOSIBLE EL IBA A HABLAR!?

Ching: S-SI!

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero Pucca estaba triste pues ella solo pensaba en que Ring-ring tenia razón y que solo era un estorbo para Garu

Pucca: *se levanta* ^^ *se va a su habitación corriendo*

Ella corrió a su habitación y solo se encerró y comenzó a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas

Y se repetía en su mente "tienen razón, tienen razón" y solo lloraba

Con Garu:

Garu: (que estupidez iba a cometer?...romper mi voto de silencio por ella!?))*choca con tobe*

Tobe: oy-! Garu!?

Con el paso del tiempo ellos ya habían superado su rivalidad hasta se podía decir de que eran amigos

Tobe: oye que ocurre porque estas corriendo

Garu: *lo ve algo nervioso* p-p-p

Tobe: *lo sujeta del hombro* oye estas...hablando?

Garu: *solo negó con la cabeza* .

Tobe: *se levanta* claro que si

Garu: *se levanta, se despide y se va corriendo a su casa*

Mío: nya~

Garu: *lo acaricia* (porque?..Porque? Me estoy comportando así?) *Suspira y cierra los ojos*...*le llega una imagen de Pucca a la cabeza* !? (Que!? Porque estoy pensando en ella!?)) *se toma de la cabeza* (arg no puedo dejar de pensar en ella)

Abyo: Garu? Estas bien? ._.?

Garu: *lo ve algo sonrojado*

Abyo: GARU!? QUE TE OCURRE TU CARA ESTA ROJA!

Garu: *lo ve confundido*

Abyo: *le pasa un espejo* tal vez es un resfriado

Garu: *se ve* (T-TIENE RAZON!) *niega con la cabeza* /no te preocupes estoy bien..Volvamos al chin-duda\\

Abyo: e-está bien

Los dos chicos regresaron al chin-duda pero notaron que las chicas ya no estaban

Abyo: oye dada y las chicas?

Dada: en la habitación de Pucca

Abyo: mm..Será mejor irnos verdad Garu?

Garu: *asiente con la cabeza* los chicos iban saliendo del chin-duda pero Abyo recibió una llamada y se fue dejando a Garu solo. El estaba afuera del chin-duda y casualmente afuera de la habitación de Pucca, el solo estaba muy confundido de lo que el había sentido. Al poco rato vio que Ching salió del chin-duda algo confundida y el estaba a punto de irse pero..

Garu: (porque hago esto!?) *subía por un árbol que estaba afuera de la habitación de Pucca* (porque!?) *toca la ventana*

Después de unos segundos Pucca abrió la ventana y se quedo algo sorprendida al ver a Garu

Garu: *la ve*

Pucca: /que haces aquí!?\\

Garu: vine a verte tiene algo de malo? *después de decir eso se cubrió la boca*

Pucca: *lo ve muuy sorprendida* h-hablaste!?

Garu: *suspira* si al igual que tu

Pucca: si tienes razón *sonríe un poco*

Garu: eh!? *voltea hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado* y..

Pucca: y?

Garu: no vas a venir?

Pucca: eh? A donde?

Garu: a...(baka por que dije eso!? Y porque estoy tan nervioso!?) Eto...*la carga* no se vamos a buscar algún lugar a donde ir *salta de la ventana*

Pucca: kyaaa! *lo abraza* (¿Que le ocurre?)

Garu: *sonrojado* oye ahora me di cuenta de que tú me...

Abyo: Garu amigo regresa con nosotros!

Garu: que? *despierta*

Ching: *suspira* que alivio

Garu: *ve a todos un poco confundido..Y luego ve a Pucca quien estaba muy preocupada*

Pucca: /baka no nos vuelvas a asustar así\\

Garu: *sonrió un poco*

Abyo y Ching: ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO GARU SONRIO!?

Pucca: (se veía muy lindo..Pero que estoy diciendo?) *voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Ambos: *viéndose uno al otro y se voltean a lados diferentes algo sonrojados*

Después de un rato los tres amigos del pelinegro se fueron y él se quedo solo con mío.

Garu: (no eso no puede ser posible yo...yo no...) *suspira* (con el tiempo tal vez me daré cuenta pero solo siento un fuerte latido y mi corazón se acelera) *piensa en Pucca* (parece que ya no tengo remedio) *suspira y ve hacia el cielo*

Fin del primer capitulo

Miko: y que les pareció?...apesto lo se u.u... Bueno en fin ya tenía casi medio fic listo

Asi que solo esperare sus comentarios \^^/

Bye-nee~


	3. Celos?

**Miko: hola queridos lectores gracias por seguir mi fic ^^ Bueno y aquí el capitulo 2 lo se el titulo es largo**

''**No es que no quiera que este con otros, solo quiero que este conmigo''**

**Era una tarde tranquila en la aldea de Sooga y los jóvenes de la preparatoria de Sooga estaban listos para las vacaciones de invierno**

**Abyo: si! *estirándose* 2 meses y ½ sin escuela good joob *levantando su pulgar***

**Garu: /si pero nos han dejado mucha tarea y conociéndote lo harás a última hora/**

**Abyo: vamos Garu diviértete es la hora despejarnos un poco y recuerda falta poco para tu cumpleaños**

**Garu: *saliendo del salón* /no me interesa/**

**Tobe y Dada:*lo detienen* no señor usted vendrá con nosotros a la playa**

**Garu: /ir a la playa en invierno? Es broma?/**

**Chief: *entra al salón de los chicos con Pucca y Ching***

**Chief y Ching: si! Vacaciones con los chicos! \^^/ **

**Abyo: malas noticias Garu no va**

**Garu: (e-ella ira!?) /pensándolo bien suena algo divertido/**

**todos-Garu: si! *lo abrazan***

**Garu: *casi ahogándose* x.x**

**Ring-ring: me uno! **

**Todos: eh!? **

**Ring-ring: si mi Garu va yo también iré**

**Todos: *voltean a ver a Pucca***

**Pucca: *furiosa por dentro* (cálmate no la mates..fuera impulso de idiotez) arg *patea a Garu* (porque!?)**

**Todos-Pucca y Garu: pe-pero por que se enfada con el ._.?**

**Dos días después...**

**Abyo: qué bueno que tobe lleva su auto de todas formas tenemos que cargar el equipaje de las chicas...*suspira* ES DEMASIADO SOLO PARA 3 DIAS! **

**Ching: lo siento fue muy difícil para mi escoger ropa**

**después de un rato ring-ring y Chief llegaron con un tráiler lleno de ropa ((._.)) y Pucca solo con una maleta **

**Los chicos: =u= que alegría Pucca no se obsesiona con la ropa **

**Garu: *modo tsundere on***

**Abyo: chicos...creo que me mataran **

**Ching: hay Abyo que hiciste!? :v **

**Abyo: hice que nos dieran descuento**

**Dada: y cómo? :v?**

**Abyo: dije que éramos... parejas recién casadas**

**Todos-Abyo: Que!?**

**Abyo: formaremos las parejas *suena una musiquita de concurso?*...tobe y Chief *los señala***

**Tobe: n-no esta tan mal **

**Chief: *sonrojada un poco* s-si**

**Abyo: ring-ring y Dada**

**Ring-ring: ash ya que**

**Dada: *murmurando gracias Abyo***

**Tobe: entonces tú y Ching**

**Ching y Abyo: *sonrojados* oye!**

**Abyo: y es ubio que Pucca y Garu quedaran juntos**

**Pucca: *se sonroja un poco***

**Garu: *con un aura diabólica* /t-tu!/ *mirada sádica hacia todos menos a Pucca* **

**Todos-Pucca: *asustados***

**Pucca: /de-descuida si no quieres está bien/ **

**Garu: /n-no es eso es solo que-/ *modo tsundere on***

**Tobe: *ve a Garu* (ya se está dando cuenta)**

**Abyo: está decidido nos iremos ya! X3**

**Después de un largo viaje todos llegaron a la playa**

**Ching: Abyo y yo iremos al hotel *se van* **

**Tobe: está bien dada y yo iremos a bajar el equipaje *se van***

**Chief: entonces ring-ring y yo iremos a ver el lugar *se van***

**Paso un rato y ninguno llegaba Pucca y Garu estaban solos y..**

**Garu: /quieres un helado/**

**Pucca: /s-si/ ^^ **

**Garu: *va por el helado* **

**Pucca: *camina y ve el hotel* (que lindo) *se tropieza y la atrapa un chico***

**Chico: estas bien?**

**Pucca: *dice que si con la cabeza***

**Chico: que pasa lindura no puedes hablar?**

**Pucca:*dice que no con la cabeza***

**Chico: en donde están mis modales..hola soy Ken**

**Pucca: /hola yo soy Pucca/**

**Ken: ok hola Pucca ^^ **

**Garu: *ve a Pucca con ken* (QUE ESTA HACIENDO CON ESE SUJETO!?) *camina y se "tropieza" tirando el helado en la cabeza de Ken* /oh! Lo siento me tropecé/ *sonríe un poco***

**Ken: y tú quien eres!?**

**Garu: /su esposo/ (espera que!?)**

**Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* (esto no es un sueño o sí?)**

**Ken: su esposo!? **

**Garu: /s-si?/**

**Ken: está bien nos vemos después *se va***

**Tobe: oye Garu tú estabas celo-**

**Garu: *le mete el helado en la boca* /come te gustara/ *comienza a caminar con Abyo***

**Pucca: (pero y ahora que le ocurrió?...sin duda alguna lo sigo amando)*sigue a Garu* **

**Garu: *molesto* (ese tipo! Arg porque estoy así)**

**Ring-ring: *abraza a Garu* hola cariño**

**Garu: *se separa* /y aun sigues insistiendo?/ ya te dije que no me interesas/**

**Ring-ring: p-pero tú te lo pierdes *se va***

**Pucca: *ve a ring-ring***

**Garu: *ve a Pucca***

**Pucca: *voltea y ve a Garu* *se sonroja un poco* /parece que te llevas cada vez mejor con ring-ring ^^U**

**Garu: *la ve confundido* (ella piensa que ring-ring y yo) /no espera no me malinterpretes/ **

**Pucca: /descuida no me tienes que dar explicaciones/ ^^ (tenia razón soy un estorbo tal vez para su relación de ellos 2 y creo que él se enamoro de ring-ring) *baja la cabeza* **

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* /o-oye! No tienes que estar triste por eso, a-aunque conociéndote estas celosa/**

**Pucca: *levanta la mirada algo sonrojada***

**Garu: (se ve lind-..arg que estoy diciendo?) *voltea hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado*(pero se ve linda) *pone sus manos en su cabeza y cae de rodillas al piso* (deja de pensar en ella!) **

**Todos-Pucca y Garu: LLEGAMOS! *ven a Garu* **

**Abyo: oh no a mi mejor amigo está siendo controlado por aliens**

**Todos: *ven a Abyo* ._.?**

**Abyo: ellos siempre están a nuestro alrededor **

**Tobe: lo que Garu tiene es..**

**Garu: (que!?) *se levanta y empuja a tobe a la piscina***

**Pero la piscina no tenia agua y tobe cayo al fondo ((._.)) **

**Abyo: oye amigo estas bien? Garu: *dice que si con la cabeza* **

**Tobe: (que comience el juego) oigan dada y Abyo pueden venir por un segundo?**

**Los 2: *van con tobe* que ocurre?**

**Tobe: parece que Garu se ha enamorado de Pucca**

**Abyo y Dada: enserio!?**

**Tobe: pero parece que no se ha dado cuenta aun así que quiero que me ayuden a emparejarlos**

**Dada: es ubio que Pucca si lo quiere**

**Abyo: el problema es Garu**

**Tobe: por eso vamos a darles un empujón **

**Dada y Abyo: si!**

**Después de un rato las chicas se fueron a cambiar al igual que los chicos pero El equipo "love"? Tenían sucios trucos**

**Abyo: bien vámonos ya**

**Garu: *apunto de ponerse la playera y tapar su muuy marcado abdomen* ((-w-))**

**Dada: *le quita la playera* oh lo siento pero solo hare esto *la rompe***

**Garu: *muerte súbita en 3...***

**Abyo: *la llena de chocolate***

**Garu: *2...***

**Tobe: * la avienta por la ventana***

**Garu: *1..mueran!* *se lanza sobre ellos y lo golpea***

**Abyo: ya que Garu ira sin camisa *risa psicópata***

**Todos-Abyo: *lo miran* ._.? Pero que le pasa?**

**Abyo: ya se *apunto de aventar la maleta de Garu por la ventana* Garu estará desnudo *risa maligna* **

**Tobe: Abyo basta te estás pasando ._. **

**Abyo: *deja la maleta* ok ok**

**Garu: *los vuelve a golpear* **

**Después de una paliza...**

**Ching: chicos lo estábamos espera- ¡PERO QUE LES OCURRIO!**

**Garu: *mirada sádica* **

**Los 3: es que un sujeto nos golpeo**

**Chief: y porque a Garu no? ._. **

**dada: e-es que Garu**

**Abyo: es un gran amigo y..**

**Tobe: nos defendió**

**Ching: e-está bien? *ve a Garu sin camisa* G-Garu! *hemorragia nasal* desde cuándo que estas así!?**

**Chief: *hemorragia nasal* mejor que tobe**

**ring-ring:*hemorragia nasal* sin duda alguna**

**Garu: /si quieren tomen una foto para que dure más/ -.-***

**Las 3: le toman una foto**

**Garu: /o-oye!/ :v**

**Tobe: y Pucca?**

**Garu: (porque se preocupa por ella!?)**

**Ring-ring: está durmiendo**

**Abyo: oh *patea a Garu a la habitación de Pucca* ve por ella**

**Garu: *suspira* (la mayoría está actuando raro) *ve a Pucca durmiendo y la mueve un poco* **

**Mío: nía +-+**

**Garu: (mío? Que hace el aquí?)**

**Mío: *salta en la cabeza de Garu haciendo que él se cayera encima de Pucca* Pucca: *despierta y ve a Garu***

**Garu: *la ve y sale corriendo* **

**Abyo: Garu? **

**Garu: /YA DESPERTO!/ **

**Pucca: ._.? **

**Después de que Garu fuera perseguido por muchas chicas y los celos de Pucca estaban a punto de explotar llegaron a la playa y Garu estaba un poco inquieto**

**Abyo: =u= ah el sol el mar y...**

**Tobe: arena?**

**Abyo: chicas con bikinis +-+9**

**Dada: no me importan ellas solo me importa alguien**

**Abyo: ring-ring**

**Dada: s-si**

**Tobe: *ve a Garu* parece que alguien está algo inquieto**

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* /que!? Porque me miras a mi si yo solo estoy nervioso porque hay muchas chicas y ya vieron lo que paso hace rato/**

**Abyo: tiene razón 7u7**

**Dada: si claro 7u7**

**Tobe: no estás esperando a alguien 7u7**

**Garu: /no espero a pu- espero al camión de los helados?/**

**Los tres: helado +-+ *se van* **

**Garu: (pero porque estoy tan inquieto?..será porque la quiero ver en traje de bañ-...no yo no soy así)**

**Ching: perdón por tardarnos**

**Chief: y los demas?Garu: /se fueron por helados/**

**Ring-rin: que infantiles**

**Garu: /y Pucca/**

**Ching: Cierto en donde esta!?**

**Ring-ring: la deje con un grupo de chicos por allá *la señala***

**Garu: /¿¡que hizo que!? No conocemos a esos sujetos /**

**Chief: tranquilo iremos por ella**

**Garu: /no iré yo solo porque ustedes son capaces de volverla a abandonar/ *se levanta y se va hacia donde esta Pucca* **

**Pucca: *aburrida* **

**Los chicos: vamos lindura vamos a comer yo invito**

**Garu: *jala a Pucca* (no quiero que este con nadie mas)**

**Pucca: (eh!?) **

**Garu: *ve a Pucca con el traje de baño y se sonroja un poco* (pero porque me sonrojo si ya la he visto así antes)**

**Ching: *abraza a Pucca* perdón por abandonarte pero fue ring-ring la que te dejo**

**Pucca: /descuida Garu me ayudo a escapar/ ^^**

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* /solo lo hice porque no conocemos a esos sujetos/**

**Ching: (ya es casi la hora) chicas vamos a buscar a los chicos *se van***

**Garu: (arg porque siempre me dejan con ella y los dos solos!?)*le llega un mensaje por parte del maestro Soo "Garu necesito que cuando regreses vayas a verme " **

**Después de eso paso un día y al siguiente día en la noche**

**Garu: *siendo amarrado por Abyo***

**Abyo: ya te dije que ahora si dormirás con Pucca**

**Garu: *moviéndose un poco***

**Tobe: espera te ayudare *lo carga y lo avienta al cuarto con Pucca y lo encierra***

**Pucca:*lo desamarra* /si quieres puedes irte yo entiendo/ **

**Garu:/no es eso solo que/ *se levanta* /yo...(di algo baka) soy sonámbulo?/ (eh!?) **

**Pucca: /sonámbulo?/ **

**Garu: /s-si? Pero yo podre dormir/**

**Pucca: /está bien/ **

**Garu: *camina un poco y...se tropieza y esta apunto de caerse encima de Pucca* **

**Afuera...**

**Ching: Abyo! Como que los encerraste!?**

**Abyo: lo siento ahora mismo los saco*cuando Abyo abre la puerta al mismo tiempo Garu cae encima de Pucca***

**Ching: Garu!? Qué demonios haces!?**

**Garu: *se levanta* /ESPERA LO QUE OCURRE ES QUE../**

**Abyo: le intentas quitar la inocencia a Pucca no es así?**

**Garu: /q-que te equivocas yo solo me tropecé y caí encima de ella verdad Pucca!?/**

**Pucca: *sonrojada dice que si con la cabeza***

**Ching: claro todos dicen eso...maldito pervertido! *golpea a Garu dejándolo inconsciente***

**Abyo: Ching Wins!?**

**Ching: creo que me pase un poco? Sera mejor que se quede aquí con Pucca *se va con Abyo***

**Pucca: *suspira* (será acaso un sueño?) **

**Fin del capítulo 2 **


	4. La fiesta de cumpleaños!

**Miko: y he aquí otro capítulo más disfrútenlo ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Ching: extrañare este lugar fue muy lindo mientras duro<strong>

**Abyo: y yo creo que Garu también *risa burlona***

**Garu: /baka! Eso ya les explique que fue un malentendido!/**

**Pucca: (yo hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera sido)**

**Tobe: ah cierto trato de quitarle la inocencia no?**

**Dada: *suspira* valla pensé que Abyo era el pervertido pero me di cuenta de que Garu lo es**

**Ring-ring: pervertido!?**

**Pucca: /ya se lo explicamos y lo que paso fue../**

**Chief: Garu solo trato de quitarte tu inocencia *abraza a Pucca* **

**Ching: *abraza a Pucca* tranquila pequeña **

**Abyo: *pensativo* Garu...**

**Garu: *molesto* /que?/**

**Abyo: tú eres lolicon?**

**Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que!? **

**Garu: /NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!/ **

**Abyo: son chicas como Pucca...ósea que tienen rasgos infantiles a pesar de que ya son mayores. **

**Ring-ring: entonces a Garu le gustan planas?**

**Ching: oye Pucca no está *ve a Pucca de pies a cabeza* ¡Pucca es Loli!?**

**Pucca y Garu: *muy molestos* /oye!/**

**Tobe: *toma a Garu del hombro*Garu eso no lo sabía de ti**

**Garu: /claro que no!/ **

**Ching, Chief y Ring-ring: p-pervertido!**

**Abyo, tobe y Dada: lolicon!**

**Garu: *por cada cosa que le decían sentía como si le atravesara una flecha*/arg basta! Ya se los dije y se los diré no tengo idea de lo que dicen!/**

**Pucca: (enserio estoy plana!?) **

**Ring-ring: pero aun así Pucca es plana! **

**Pucca: *saca volando a Ring-ring* -.-***

**Ching: no importa Pucca mientras no estés con un lolicon como Garu estarás bien**

**Después de muchos pleitos...volvieron a la aldea de Sooga Garu fue directo a ver al Maestro Soo y en su palacio...**

**Soo: Garu te llame solo para decirte que podrás hablar de nuevo**

**Garu: /es enserio maestro!?/ **

**Soo: *ríe un poco* por supuesto**

**Garu: /pero cuando!?/**

**Soo: hasta que seas honesto contigo mismo**

**Garu: /¿¡Que!?/**

**Soo: mira he traído a una persona que es honesta y que te ayudara a que puedas volver a hablar Santa pasa por favor**

**Santa: Ho Ho Ho si *va con Soo* Garu haremos varias pruebas**

**Garu: *los ve confundido***

**En el chin-duda...**

**Abyo: chicos necesito su ayuda**

**Dada: para qué?**

**Tobe: no digas que...vamos a invocar a los aliens?... porque la ultima vez la policía te confundió con uno y te llevaron con ellos**

**Ching: ja! Y como no olvidar eso**

**Abyo: -.- es fin...es para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Garu**

**Ching: oh cierto y que haremos**

**Abyo: le organizaremos una gran fiesta**

**Ching: pero que hará mientras nosotros estamos preparando todo?**

**Abyo: ya planee eso...*jala a Pucca* Pucca estará con el todo el día **

**Ring-ring: Pucca!? La chica que siempre lo persigue cree que Garu quiera al estorbo?**

**Ching: tú cállate! a Garu últimamente no le importa lo que pasa**

**Pucca: (tiene razón últimamente está muy raro)**

**Tobe: bueno tenemos solo hoy para organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños **

**Abyo: es cierto y después Pucca ve a ver a Garu e invítalo a...el parque de diversiones y al cine**

**Pucca: *dice que si con la cabeza* (es como una cita!?) **

**Abyo: muy bien lo haremos en el jardín de su casa a las 8:00 pm**

**Ching: tobe y Chief que se encarguen de la decoración y yo de la comida junto con dada**

**Ring-ring: y yo que!?**

**Tobe: tu no iras recuerdas?...nos dijiste la última vez que te ibas a ir a una pasarela**

**Ring-ring: ah cierto será mejor irme ya *se va***

**De vuelta con el maestro Soo..**

**Santa: hasta ahora el si es honesto *le pasa unas hojas al maestro Soo***

**Soo: tienes razón...pero falta una cosa más...Garu ¿Te gusta alguien? **

**Garu: *un poco sonrojado dice que no con la cabeza***

**Santa: mintió -u-**

**Soo: mm...*le muestra fotos de todas las jóvenes de Sooga, pasa varias fotos hasta que pasa la de Pucca***

**Garu: *ve la foto de Pucca* **

**Soo: valla parece que sí y no de cualquier chica sino de la pequeña Pucca...entonces te gusta Pucca?**

**Garu: /Maestro Soo no puedo mentirle...pero la verdad es que no lo sé aun pero../**

**Santa: Garu estas confundido pero es muy claro que ella te gusta**

**Garu *suspira* /eso creo pero..creo que ella ha perdido el interés en mí..habrá sido por lo que dijo ring-ring...que ella era un estorbo para mí..es cierto hay veces en las que no puedo entrenar...pero como dijo Ching ella solo demuestra su amor/ *suspira* /pero me he sentido muy raro pues cuando esta con otros chicos yo me enojo mucho y no quiero que este con ellos y últimamente que no se me abalanza y me besa pero ahora quiero que lo haga../**

**Santa: hohoho parece que se ha dado cuenta**

**Garu: /arg no lo sé!/**

**Soo: *le llega una visión* jum...Garu tienes que comenzar a hablar exactamente a las 7:59pm mañana**

**Garu: *dice que si con la cabeza* **

**Soo: muy bien eso es todo puedes retirarte**

**Garu: *sale y va hacia el chin-duda*(estoy confundido?)*va entrando al chin-duda y..***

**Abyo: Garu! *lo jala de su bufanda***

**Garu: *ahogándose* /que!/ x.x**

**Abyo: Pucca tiene que decirte algo *lo lleva a donde esta Pucca* vamos dile**

**Pucca: ^^ /quieres ir al cine mañana?/ (estoy nerviosa)**

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* *se sonroja un poco y voltea hacia otro lado* /no gracias/ **

**Abyo: *le da un sape* oye! será tu primera cita con una chica no desperdicies la oportunidad**

**Garu:(solo porque es ella) /está bien/Abyo: y por nada del mundo regreses antes de las 8:00**

**Garu: /y porque?/**

**Abyo: aliens :v**

**Todos-Abyo: ._. **

**Garu: /está bien...mañana a qué hora nos vemos?/**

**Pucca: /a las 4:30...nos vemos mañana/ *se va a su cuarto* **

**Garu: *cargando* /ESPERA ABYO DIJISTE CITA!?/ **

**Abyo: si así que será mejor que te vayas a tu casa **

**Garu: *suspira* /está bien/ *se va* **

**Al día siguiente en la habitación de Pucca...**

**Pucca: /Ching como me debería de vestir para una cita/**

**Ching: *sonríe* no tengo la más mínima idea**

**Pucca: ^^U /usare algo normal/ *después de vestirse se dejo con el cabello suelto y se fue al bosque en busca de Garu* **

**Con Garu...**

**Garu: (estoy nervioso) *le llegan muchas imágenes de Pucca a la cabeza* (por que!?) *llega Pucca*/h-hola/**

**Pucca: /hola/ ^^ **

**Garu: /y a donde vamos?/ **

**Pucca: /al cine/ ^^**

**Garu: /está bien/**

**Llegaron al cine y Garu se dio cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, conoció mejor a Pucca y ella a él..luego de un rato fueron al Parque de diversiones y se la pasaron bien y apenas eran las 7:50 pm casi el momento de que Garu hablara y entonces...**

**Pucca: /que tal si mejor regresamos a tu casa?/**

**Garu: /s-si/ *fantasías pervertidas de Garu* (pero porque pienso en eso!?)*se sonroja un poco* **

**Después de unos tres minutos iban llegando a la casa de Garu y**

**Garu: *bosteza* =_=**

**Pucca: (ojala y ellos ya hayan terminado) *ve que no hay nada ni nadie* (p-pero que!?)**

**Garu: *medio dormido ve a Pucca* /¿Que sucede?/**

**Pucca: ^^U /n-nada/ **

**Garu: /segura?/ **

**Pucca: /solo tengo un poco de frio/ ^^ **

**Garu: *se quita la chaqueta y se la pone a Pucca* /m-mejor?/**

**Pucca: *algo sonrojada* /no es-esper-**

**Garu: *se quita su bufanda y se la pone a Pucca* /y ahora?/**

**Pucca: /s-si g-gracias/ ^^ Garu: *modo tsundere on* /e-esta bien/ *avanza , se tropieza con una rama y cae encima de Pucca***

**Abyo: *sale de la nada con los demás* SORPRES- GARU!? OTRA VEZ!?**

**Ching: tenía que ser el lolicon! **

**Garu: *se lo queda viendo* y-y**

**Soo: *desde lejos* en 5..4..3..2..1 **

**Garu: ¡déjenme en paz! **

**Todos-Garu: HABLO!?**

**Garu: *se levanta* no es tan solo un fantasma que mueve mi boca e imita mi voz**

**Abyo: uf...qué alivio -u-**

**Todos: *voltean a ver a Abyo* ._.?**

**Pucca: *sorprendida***

**Garu: *la ve* que ocurre *la ayuda a levantarse* también puedes volver a Hablar**

**Pucca: *se avienta sobre Garu* Feliz Cumpleaños! X3**

**Garu: *se sonroja* oye! Suéltame ya! **

**Tobe: no creo poder acostumbrarme a ellos**

**Ching: ^^U cierto **

**Garu: *escapa totalmente sonrojado* **

**Todos-Pucca: el esta**

**Pucca: sonrojado?**

**Después de un rato Garu volvió...y así pudieron disfrutar de su fiesta y cuando todos ya se habían ido...**

**Garu: *suspira* fue el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar..**

**Pucca: r-recuperar tu honor?**

**Garu: ¿¡Que!? QUE HACES AQUI!? **

**Pucca: lo siento si te asuste pero solo vine a devolverte tu chaqueta y tu bufanda**

**Garu: descuida...*los toma* pronto serán tuyas**

**Pucca: eh?**

**Garu: no dije nada! Solo dije...*se sonroja un poco* no sabes que olvídalo...*se tropieza y se cae por la ventana* estoy bien**

**Pucca: *se asoma por la ventana* Garu!? Estas bien!?**

**Garu: *colgando de una rama* si *risa nerviosa* **

**Pucca: *sonríe* raro**

**Fin del capítulo 3 **

**Miko: eso es todo amigos *suena la canción de los looney tonos?* ok'noeso es todo por hoy nos vemos ^^/ **


	5. El festival de invierno

**El invierno apenas comenzaba y en el chin-duda.**

**Abyo: chicos propongo que nos reunamos para hacer la tarea *levanta su pulgar***

**Ching: suena bien**

**Pucca: si...aun me falta por terminar algunas cosas**

**Garu: tengo que ir?**

**Abyo: no porque nos reuniremos en tu casa**

**Garu: oye! Pero por qu-**

**Abyo: que no se diga más nos vemos mas al rato...iré por mis libros.**

**Ching: al igual que yo *se va con Abyo***

**Garu: *suspira* supongo que no tengo opción...nos vemos más tarde *se va a su casa* **

**Pucca: (es la primera vez que voy a la Casa de Garu...estoy nerviosa)**

**Más tarde...**

**Pucca: *toca la puerta* (parece que Ching y Abyo no han llegado) *inquieta* (estaré a solas con el por un rato) *Garu abre la puerta***

**Garu: (demonios estaremos solos!?) *se sonroja un poco* y los demás?**

**Pucca: no han llegado aun**

**Garu: (te matare Abyo) *modo tsundere on* p-pasa**

**Garu llevo a Pucca a su habitación y..**

**Garu: por favor espera aquí ya regreso *se va* **

**Pucca: (estoy sola en su cuarto)**

**Devil: (se fue es el momento perfecto de echar un vistazo) *risa malvada***

**Ángel: (no eso no es correcto) .**

**Garu: ni siquiera lo pienses**

**Pucca: *atrapada?* **

**Después de un rato llegaron Ching y Abyo y...**

**Abyo: muy bien vamos a comenzar +-+ **

**Ching: si!**

**Garu: y si les digo que yo ya la termine?**

**Pucca: al igual que yo**

**Ching y Abyo: ¿¡Que!? ¿Cuando?**

**Pucca: antes de que ustedes llegaran...Garu me ayudo**

**Ching y Abyo: *ponen una carita tierna* me imagino que la ternura de Pucca te convenció para ayudarla**

**Garu: *voltea hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado* c-claro. que no ella me engaño**

**Abyo: y ¿Cómo?**

**Garu: me dijo que ya había terminado y me pregunto que si podíamos comparar las respuestas y me copio..**

**Abyo: termine a comparar las respuestas!**

**Ching: no es tan fácil sabes -_- **

**Garu: *voltea a ver hacia un calendario* cierto...mañana es el Festival de invierno**

**Pucca: supongo que eso dará más razones para terminar la Tarea no?**

**Ching y Abyo: *deprimidos* yo también quiero ir~**

**Garu: se dieron por vencidos tan rápido**

**Abyo: ¡N-no! ¡no me daré por vencido!**

**Ching:¡terminaremos pronto la tarea! ¡No se preocupen por nosotros!**

**Abyo: ¡ustedes diviértanse mientras nosotros hacemos la tarea! **

**Ching: ¡y después nos uniremos a ustedes! ¿De acuerdo?**

**Garu: de acuerdo...*se levanta y prende su consola de videojuegos* Oye Pucca ¿No juegas?**

**Pucca: si! *va con Garu* **

**Pucca y Garu: *comienzan a jugar* **

**Ching y Abyo: *se distraen*. . . Aaaah *avientan sus libros al aire* aaah *con voz macabra* ¡Yo también quiero jugar! **

**Garu: *les avienta una almohada* no! **

**Y después de un rato **

**Ching y Abyo: *suena una canción de victoria?* TAREA COMPLETA! **

**Pucca: oh! *voltea a verlos* felicidades**

**Ching y Abyo: ahora si podre- *ven a Garu dormido* ¡SE DURMIO!...*aura diabólica* **

**Abyo: estoy tan decepcionado que tendré que dibujar garabatos en su cara**

**Ching: me pregunto qué dibujar...**

**Abyo: que tal algo interesante..como un beso**

**Ching: *risa malvada* si...un beso..Pucca! **

**Pucca: eh?**

**Ching: *le lanza un lápiz labial* **

**Pucca: *lo atrapa* y para qué es est-**

**Abyo: *la carga y la avienta con Garu* vamos!**

**Pucca: *se acerca un poco a Garu y..***

**Garu: *despierta y los ve* ni si quiera lo sueñen. (Ah por poco)**

**Los 3: o.o eh? **

**Al día siguiente todos ya habían quedado de verse en el festival (recuerden que en los festivales se usa yukata)**

**Ching: oh miren allá están los chicos *los señala***

**Tobe: *voltea a ver a las chicas* ya llegaron**

**Chief: perdón por las demoras**

**Abyo: =u= se ven bien con las yukata...no es así Garu *lo voltea a ver***

**Las chicas: Gracias**

**Garu:*ve a Pucca y Modo tsundere on* supongo que si**

**Ching: gracias ustedes también se ven bien**

**Pucca: *ve a Garu con la Yukata* (su pecho es tan...tan...) *se sonroja levemente* **

**Abyo: así el pecho de Garu es sexy no?**

**Ching: no me fije en eso**

**Yo si-grito cierta peli-azul mientras se acercaba a ellos**

**Abyo: y parece que Pucca también**

**Pucca: p-pero que tonterías dices!**

**Abyo: jum *ve a Garu salvajemente* **

**Garu: =_=U qué?**

**Abyo: * sonríe* yukata servicie *le desabrocha un poco a Garu y se ve todo su pecho bien formado*((*-*))**

**Ring y Pucca: *caen al suelo* es tan...tan..**

**Garu: *golpea a Abyo y lo saca volando* -_-* **

**Después..**

**Chief: Y ¿Que haremos primero?**

**Los chicos: vamos a comer!**

**Ching: si vamos..**

**Caminaron hasta llegar a un puesto de comida..**

**Tobe: todo se ve delicioso **

**Abyo: si *ve a las camareras* todo +-+ **

**Ching: *celos* y que pedirán?**

**Chief: lo que sea está bien**

**Pucca y Garu: un plato de Takoyaki! *se ven el uno al otro* (valla que tenemos cosas en común)**

**Ching: está bien ^^**

**Después de comer caminaron por varios puestos...**

**Ching: deberíamos de intentar con el tallado**

**Abyo: si *van al puesto y se sientan***

**Chief: y cual van a Hacer?**

**Ching y Abyo: me arriesgare y hare el de 3000 puntos**

**Chief: yo iré por uno más fácil **

**Garu: *se sienta junto a ellos***

**Ching: oh Garu vas a intentarlo toma un alfiler *se lo da pero Garu no lo acepta* ?**

**Garu: *se pone serio* jum...*toca la hoja y se forma una figura perfectamente* termine *les muestra la figura que valía 1000000 puntos***

**Abyo: ya veo, controlando cuidadosamente la propagación de la onda expansiva, logro formar la figura correctamente**

**Ching: ¿¡Que dices!?**

**Abyo: no tengo idea...pero Garu! Un buen guerrero no muestra su mejor movimiento solo hasta el último...así que robare tu técnica como la mía! *toca la hoja con su dedo y se rompe* maldición!**

**Luego de que Abyo llorara...pasaron por un puesto de atrapar peces dorados**

**Abyo: que dices Garu ¿Un concurso de ver quien atrapa más peces dorados?**

**Garu: acepto**

**Abyo: bueno yo comienzo...*saca volando a un pez y lo atrapa* técnica especial del pez volador! *atrapa a uno más* Garu es tu turno!**

**Garu: si *9 peces entran por si solos* eh?**

**Abyo: estas arruinando el concepto de este juego! *los peces de Abyo saltan a la pecera de Garu* ¿¡Que tu también!? **

**Después...**

**Pucca: *ve un puesto de tiros***

**Garu: *ve a Pucca que está viendo los peluches* (tal vez si le doy uno...) y si vamos a la Galería de tiro?**

**Abyo: si -u-**

**Ching: estos juegos son para ganar lo que uno quiere no?**

**Abyo: si así es...**

**Pucca y Garu: *se emocionan* (el que yo quiera eh) *se apuntan uno al otro***

**Pucca: *le dispara a Garu* **

**Garu: *lo detiene* yo no soy un premio **

**Abyo: pero tu porque le apuntas a ella? *sonrisa pervert* **

**Garu: *le dispara a Abyo * cállate!**

**Pucca: *ve un peluche gigante de oso y le dispara pero no cae* que mal *se entristece un poco***

**Garu: *con varios peluches ganados ve a Pucca* ...*modo tsundere on* q-quieres ese?**

**Pucca: *lo ve* s-si**

**Garu: *le dispara al oso y lo gana* **

**Ching: wow eso es impresionante o.o**

**Garu: *tsundere mode* t-toma...no es que yo te lo de por algo...solo te lo doy por que yo quería unos pockys y...y**

**Pucca: *se sonroja levemente* Gracias ^\\\^ **

**Abyo: valla Garu se interesa por Pucca *sonríe***

**Todos: *voltean a ver a Garu***

**Garu: *se sonroja un poco* n-no esperen e-so no es verdad y solo yo..yo *golpea a Abyo* lo hice por...por..arg!...*sale corriendo y se sube a un árbol* **

**Tobe: es raro ._.**

**Pucca: *ríe* ^^ si y mucho**

**FIN DEL CAP 4**


	6. El mejor regalo

**Celebrando juntos...**

**El pueblo de Sooga se preparaba para la navidad y todas las personas en especial los jóvenes buscaban regalos para ese alguien especial...**

**Garu: *suspira* pero ¿Que le podre regalar? **

**Abyo: *atrás de Garu salta sobre el* a quien? :v**

**Garu: baka! No pienso en nadie (inventa algo baka no digas que es para Pucca) es para ti...ya que eres mi hermano**

**Abyo: enserio :'v ?**

**Garu: pero adoptado -u-**

**Abyo: que cruel :'v *rincón emo***

**Los dos chicos estaban en la habitación de Garu cuando...**

**Ching: *los ve en una posición algo incomoda* Garu! Ahora a Abyo!?**

**Garu: no espera! solo lo estoy golpeando! *patea a Abyo* **

**Abyo: ayuda! :'v **

**Ching: en ese caso continua -u-**

**Pucca: *entra* Ching vámonos ya o se nos hará muy tarde**

**Garu: *se levanta y se para enfrente de Ching y Pucca* a donde van?**

**Ching: al centro comercial para hacer las compras de navidad**

**Pucca: no vie- ^^**

**Garu: Si!**

**Abyo: claro...iré a ver a las lindas ayudantes de santa *-***

**Garu: hace un año te arrojaron a un estaque de pirañas *ríe un poco***

**Ching: *celosa* eso te pasa por pervertido!**

**Pucca: *ríe un poco* **

**Ching: *suspira* en fin nos vamos? **

**Todos: si!**

**Y así los 4 jóvenes se fueron hacia el centro comercial entre la nieve y...**

**Pucca: *estornuda* debí abrigarme un poco más ^^**

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* baka tienes que cuidarte más *dijo eso mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la ponía a Pucca* **

**Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* gracias...**

**Ching: ewe que caballero *voltea a ver a Abyo* yo también tengo frio..me das tu chaqueta? ^^**

**Abyo: pero yo también tengo frio :'v**

**Ching: *se la quita a Abyo salvajemente* gracias...^^**

**Abyo: *estornuda* =_= de nada**

**Y así los 4 llegaron al centro comercial...**

**Ching: y Pucca ¿A quién le compraras regalos? ^^**

**Pucca: a ti, a Abyo a Garu, a Tobe, Chief y Dada **

**Ching: y a ti que te gustaría recibir?**

**Garu: *pone atención a lo que dice Pucca* +-+**

**Pucca: es un secreto ^^**

**Garu: *cae estilo anime?***

**Ching: cierto dicen que si deseas algo con fuerza se cumplirá ^^**

**Pucca: (el va amarme) *voltea a ver a Garu***

**Garu: (ella será mía) *ve a Pucca**modo tsundere on***

**Abyo: (tendré cerebro :'v) *ve al cielo dramáticamente***

**Ching: pero solo es un viejo cuento ^-^**

**Los 3: *se decepcionan* Gracias por eso...**

**Ching: bueno en fin...iré a ver las tiendas**

**Abyo: *empuja a Garu* yo también *va con Ching* **

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* O-oye! *voltea a ver a Pucca* ¿Y ahora qué?**

**Pucca: S-si tu quieres vamos a ver las tiendas**

**Garu: s-si **

**Pasaron por muchas tiendas comprando los regalos de los demás **

**Pucca: G-Garu**

**Garu: ¿Qué? **

**Pucca: ¿Que es lo que quieres de recibir?**

**Garu: *se sonroja un poco* (A TI!?) mm..no l-lo se**

**Después de un rato llegaron Ching y Abyo **

**Ching: chicos ya hicieron todas sus compras? **

**Pucca: si ^^ **

**Abyo: al igual que nosotros**

**Después de un rato los 4 se encontraron con Tobe y Chief**

**Tobe: hola chicos**

**Los 4: hola**

**Chief: ¿Están haciendo sus compras?**

**Ching: si recientemente ^^**

**Chief: y que harán esta navidad?**

**Abyo: bueno la verdad, desde que papa se fue a china estaré solo**

**Ching: al igual que Pucca Garu y yo **

**Tobe: ¿Que no la pasaras con tus tíos?**

**Pucca: no...ellos se irán mañana de Sooga y de ahora en adelante viviré sola **

**Chief: ¿Y a donde irán?**

**Pucca: volverán a Hong-Kong y allá se quedaran...pero no se preocupen estaré bien ^^ **

**Ching: ¿Y ustedes? **

**Tobe: yo iré a visitar a mi familia**

**Chief: y yo iré con mis tíos ^^ **

**Tobe y Chief*les dan sus regalos* Feliz navidad ^^**

**Los 4: gracias ^^ *también les dan sus regalos* Feliz navidad**

**Tobe y Chief: gracias ^^...bueno nos vemos dentro de un mes *se van***

**Pucca: (parece que este año estaré sola)**

**Abyo: es un poco triste celebrar solo la navidad**

**Garu: *ve a Pucca un poco triste* y-y p-por qué no la pasamos juntos los 4 **

**Ching: si suena bien ^^**

**Abyo: *llorando?* gracias amigo :'v**

**Pucca: es enserio!? Pero en donde?**

**Abyo: en la casa de Garu!**

**Ching: si!**

**Garu: pero no la he decorado =_=U**

**Ching: no importa Abyo y yo la decoraremos**

**Abyo: será la mejor! *good joob* ((cada vez que sea "good joob" significa que Abyo levanta su pulgar :v))**

**Pucca y Garu: *les sale una gotita tipo anime* será como una casa de terror!**

**Abyo: claro que no yo tengo un gran gusto -u-**

**Ching: al igual que yo -u-**

**Garu: *suspira* bueno supongo que no hay remedio**

**Pucca: (que alivio no estaré sola ^^) **

**Ching: bueno nos vemos ^^/ *se va***

**Abyo: adieu *se va con Ching***

**Garu: *le sale una gotita tipo anime* está loco**

**Pucca: *ríe* si ^^ **

**Ya faltaba poco para la navidad y los 4 jóvenes ya tenían todo listo para navidad**

**Abyo: lindo soy, lindo soy no hay otro como yo las chicas me ven y...**

**Garu: comienzan a llorar **

**Ching: feo es, feo es no hay como el **

**Abyo: *con muy baja autoestima* no! :'v...en ese caso cual es la canción de Garu :v**

**Ching: tsundere tsundere y lolicon es **

**Abyo: pervertido y callado nadie como el **

**Garu: *los saca volando* -.-* **

**Después... :v**

**Ching: wow la casa nos quedo bien ^^ **

**Pucca: no es casa de terror después de todo**

**Garu: si...**

**Abyo: falta un santa =u= **

**Ching: que sea Garu! X3**

**Garu: no! **

**Abyo: *con voz diabólica* Garu...**

**Garu: *le sale una gotita* ¿Q-Que?**

**Abyo: *lo amarra y lo viste a la fuerza de santa***

**Garu: oye!**

**Pucca: (se ve tan lindo *-*)**

**((Solo imagínenselo asdfasdf se ve todo hermoso *-*))**

**Abyo: con ese traje si pareces un santa **

**Ching: Garu si fueras santa ¿Que tipos de regalos darías?**

**Abyo: apuesto de que sería algo palpitante =u=**

**Garu: palpitante..."se una buena chica y hare que tu corazón tenga palpitaciones" así?**

**Pucca: *se sonroja y golpea varias veces la pared***

**Abyo: sádico...**

**Al día siguiente ya era navidad y en la casa de Garu...**

**Garu: *durmiendo* **

**Abyo Ching y Pucca: *se avientan encima de Garu* despierta! X3**

**Garu: *saca volando a Ching y Abyo* que!?...*ve que Pucca está encima de el* e-eh!? *se sonroja un poco* **

**Abyo: *sonrisa pervert* ahora es Pucca quien quiere quitarte tu inocencia Garu**

**Ching: es la venganza de Pucca**

**Pucca: (no había pensado en ello...hasta ahora) *ve a Garu***

**Garu: *con la cabeza agachada y algo sonrojado* o-oye quítate de en-cima**

**Pucca: eh...si perdón *se levanta***

**Garu: *se levanta* y que hacen aquí tan temprano? **

**Abyo: no se -u-**

**Ching: no tenemos idea ya que Abyo nos trajo a la fuerza**

**Garu: *suspira* =_=U **

**Abyo: lo hice por que ayer vi una película y traje esto *saca algo de su bolsa***

**Todos-Abyo: Muérdago!?**

**Abyo: si -u-**

**Garu: *algo inquieto* y ¿Para qué?**

**Abyo: es el regalo de Pucca de mi parte y de Ching**

**Pucca: eh? Pero yo no quiero eso**

**Ching: *risa malvada* claro que si...te gustara**

**Abyo: al igual que Garu *risa malvada***

**Pucca y Garu: *algo asustados* (son el uno para otro)**

**Después...**

**Ching: *cocinando* ^^ **

**Abyo: *comiendo galletas* y que se supone que haremos en la noche**

**Ching: bueno primero...será la cena y después daremos los regalos**

**Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* (de que se tratara mi regalo?) *ve a Garu* (yo solo quiero un beso de él) **

**Garu: *envolviendo algo* (ojala le guste)**

**En la noche...pasaron bien su navidad los 4 jóvenes el momento de los regalos había llegado y solo faltaba Pucca y Garu..**

**Abyo: Garu podrías sentarte junto a Pucca**

**Garu: *se sienta junto de Pucca* p-para qué? *sonrojado levemente***

**Ching y Abyo: *se miran el uno al otro* tada! *sacan el muérdago* **

**Garu: *molesto* ustedes! *los saca volando hasta a Marte(?* (( está bien lejos :v))**

**Pucca: *se entristece un poco* así que e-eso era...**

**Garu: *la voltea a ver* ¿Qué?**

**Pucca: m-mi regalo...un...un...beso**

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* y-ya veo...y e-en verdad lo querías?**

**Pucca: s-si *baja la cabeza un poco* a-aunque creo que es imposible **

**Garu: no lo creo**

**Pucca: *lo voltea a ver***

**Garu: *la besa* (¿Q-Que demonios hice?) *se separa un poco sonrojado* f-feliz!? **

**Pucca: o-oye que fue eso?**

**Garu: ¿Que cosa? **

**Pucca: *se levanta* sabes de lo que te estoy hablando!**

**Garu: *se levanta y se da la vuelta* claro que no *sonríe un poco***

**Pucca: oye! No seas cobarde! (Es ahora mi turno)**

**Garu: *voltea* no soy cobard-**

**Pucca: *lo besa***

**Garu: (este es mi regalo entonces?) *se separa totalmente sonrojado* OYE!**

**Pucca: *sonríe* venganza ^^ *le saca la lengua***

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* pronto me la pagaras...*voltea hacia otro lado levemente sonrojado* pronto...**

**Fin del capítulo 5 ;)**

**Miko: eso es todo amigos *suena la canción de los looney toons?***

**PD: . lamento las demoras**


	7. Juntos un año mas

**Un año más contigo...**

**Como todos los años Sooga se preparaba para el año nuevo y los jóvenes de Sooga habían planeado una fiesta...**

**Pucca: Ching y ya sabes que usaras en la fiesta**

**Ching: no...y tú?**

**Pucca: tampoco...**

**Ching: *la abraza*por favor déjame comprar tu vestido +u+**

**Pucca: está bien ^^U**

**Ching: oye y los chicos?**

**Pucca: no se...*escucha gritos* pero que...*se asoma por la ventana* Garu!? *se sonroja***

**Garu: *persiguiendo a Abyo* moriras! ((Lo que pasa es que Abyo le jugo una broma a Garu robandole su ropa cuando el se bañaba y Garu lo persigue semi-desnudo...con solo una toalla :v ))**

**Abyo: muajaja claro que no *entra al departamento de Pucca* hola chicas**

**Ching: Abyo...¿Q-Que hiciste?**

**Abyo: nada malo *entra Garu y salta sobre el***

**Garu: bastardo! *lo comienza a golpear***

**Pucca: *sonrojada cubriendose los ojos* Basta! *saca volando a Abyo***

**Ching: *suspira* ire por el...=_= *se va en busca de Abyo* **

**Garu: lo siento...**

**Pucca: * muy sonrojada* d-descuida**

**Garu: ese bastardo...de v-verdad lo siento**

**Pucca: ^\\\^ n-no hay problema**

**Garu: bueno...*se levanta y se le cae la toalla* ((*/*)) **

**Pucca: *grita* .**

**Garu: l-lo siento *se pone de nuevo la toalla***

**Pucca: Ching...tenia razon...tu me quitarias la inocencia (no es como pensaba)**

**~momento dramatico~**

**Garu: oye estas bien? **

**Pucca: eso...creo**

**Garu: *suspira* menos mal que no paso nada**

**Pucca: *lo ve* q-que iba a pasar**

**Garu: *fantasias pervertidas de Garu**modo tsundere on* **

**N-no n-nada**

**Pucca: *cruza los brazos algo sonrojada y susurra* p-pervertido...**

**Despues...los 4 se fueron al centro comercial**

**Abyo: comprare el mejor traje y sere el mas buscado por las chicas *-*9**

**Ching: *celos* y yo sere la mas buscada por los chicos mas lindos**

**Abyo: *celoso* porque pareceras alien**

**Garu: que demonios tienes con los aliens?**

**Ching: cuando teniamos 10 vimos una pelicula de aliens que se robaban a los mas "lindos" **

**Garu: =_= enserio?**

**Abyo: si porque me robaran :'v**

**Ching: pero es mas probable que roben a un perro que a Abyo**

**Abyo: *llora(?* malos :'v**

**Pucca: *rie un poco***

**Ching: mira Pucca alla hay muchos vestidos lindos *se lleva arrastrando a Pucca* **

**Abyo: bueno no vemos luego! **

**Con las chicas..**

**Pucca: *probandose varios vestidos***

**Ching: te ves muy linda con todos...aunque me imagino que buscas uno para Garu no es asi? **

**Pucca: *se sonroja levemente* tal vez...**

**Ching: entonces te ayudare con Garu ^^ como cuando teniamos 10 **

**Pucca: gracias ^^ *la abraza* **

**Con los chicos...**

**Abyo: mira Garu! Trajes para alguien tan guapo como yo**

**Garu: aja si =_=**

**Ring-ring: cariño! *abraza a Garu* que bueno que te veo**

**Garu: =_= y las cosas empeoran...que quieres ahora?**

**Ring-ring: solo te queria saludar amor**

**Garu: *se separa* deja de llamarme asi**

**Ring-ring: yo...solo vine para darte el honor de que seas mi pareja en el baile **

**Garu: *bosteza* no...gracias**

**Abyo: *con una calculadora(?* es el rechazo numero 1258 :v**

**Ring-ring: *se enoja* maldito lolicon! *llegan Pucca y Ching* **

**Abyo: i-imposible invoco a la loli D: **

**Pucca: *lo golpea* -.-***

**Ching: si planeas invitar a Garu olvidalo el ira con Pucca**

**Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* ¿¡Que!?**

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* Ching!...eso no es ciert-**

**Abyo: es tan cierto como yo ire con...**

**Garu: Ching :v**

**Abyo: *se sonroja un poco al igual que Ching* c-claro que...**

**Pucca: Si!**

**Ring-ring: asi...pues yo buscare al chico mas lindo de todo el mundo...*ve a Garu* bueno al segundo...porque mi cariño es el primero *le guiña el ojo* y el sera mi pareja y tu lolicon...estaras celoso**

**Garu: *viendo discretamente a Pucca y voltea y va a Ring-ring* eh?...que decias Ring-ring**

**Ring-ring: ah!...bueno me voy *se va* **

**Abyo: y que vestidos compraron?**

**Ching: no...los veran en el baile**

**Pucca: y ustedes compraron algo?**

**Garu: no...yo tenia ya un traje...pero Abyo me pidio que lo acompañara**

**Ching: no querias venir solo?**

**Abyo: no una vez me persiguieron muchas chicas...Garu muestrales la foto**

**Garu: *saca su telefono y les muestra la foto* **

**Ching: Abyo...**

**Pucca: estas enmedio de una carrera encontra de los bakas**

**Garu: eso le dije pero...**

**Abyo: *modo narcisista on* soy tan bello que ellas me rogaban para entrar...**

**Garu: necesitaban a un baka**

**Despues de bajarle la autoestima de Abyo...con las chicas...**

**Ching: Pucca te veras muy linda esta noche ^^**

**Pucca: al igual que tu ^^**

**Ching: y lo mejor iras con Garu**

**Pucca: si...pero y si el no queria ir conmigo**

**Ching: calmate...el no tenia problema...ademas si te hace o dice algo...Abyo y Yo lo mataremos +u+**

**Pucca: ^^U e-esta bien**

**Ching: lo que me preocupa es lo lolicon que es -_-**

**Pucca: n-no creo que halla algun problema**

**Ching: *suspira* eso espero**

**Con los chicos...**

**Abyo: *arreglandose* Garu sere el mas guapo de todos...**

**Garu: *nervioso* p-porque!? **

**Abyo: eh?**

**Garu: oye!...porque ire con Pucca al baile!?**

**Abyo: no se...algun problema?**

**Garu: si! Porque dijeron eso al instante?**

**Abyo: yo?..fue Ching**

**Garu: jum...pero mi venganza ya esta..tu iras con ella *sonrie malvadamente***

**((*Q*))**

**Abyo: deberia matarte ahora...**

**Garu: no lo creo pinguino...**

**Abyo: oye :'v era el unico traje...y tu que usaras? :v**

**Garu: *le muestra un traje de camisa de manga larga blanca con corbata roja y chaleco negro***

**Abyo: +-+ y si cambiamo?**

**Garu: no lo creo ¬¬**

**Con las chicas...**

**Ching: Pucca te ves muy linda +-+**

**Pucca: eh...no te vez mejor que yo**

**Ching: sabes que eso es mentira *sonrie* espera a que Garu te vea**

**Pucca: s-si**

**Ching: ahora te ayudare a peinarte**

**Con los chicos...**

**Abyo: *ve el reloj* oh no quede de pasar por Ching a las 7:15 **

**Garu: o-oye!...no iran con nosotros?**

**Abyo: *sonrie* no...Pucca y tu estaran solos...**

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* oye! **

**Abyo: bueno...nos vemos *se va* **

**Garu: estare con ella y que?...no creo que pase algo**

**~Cine mental de Garu~ 3..2..1**

**Garu: *viendo por la ventana***

**Pucca: valla aun la sigues esperando?**

**Garu: a quien?**

**Pucca: al "amor de tu vida" *tsundere?* **

**Garu: *voltea a verla* ya te lo dije...ya te encontre a ti *camina hacia ella***

**Pucca: *se sonroja y agacha la cabeza* p-pero que tonterias dices?**

**Garu: *le levanta lentamente la cabeza* solo te lo dire una vez...tu eres el amor de mi vida*la besa***

**~findel cine mental~**

**Garu: *totalmente sonrojado* nadie seria tan cursi como para decir eso...*cruza los brazos* o si? *ve el reloj* deberia de ir por ella?*se va***

**Con Pucca..**

**Pucca: *suspira* ya falta poco para que empiece el baile y Garu no viene *tocan la puerta y Pucca abre* h-hola Garu...(se ve tan...Guapo)**

**Garu: estas lista? *se da la vuelta y ve a Pucca* (se ve muy linda.) *modo tsundere on* **

**Pucca: ((para que no se les quede la duda Pucca uso un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un bello hilado en la parte de abajo y de arriba junto con unas zapatillas negras)) si...bueno..nos vamos? **

**Garu: s-si**

**En el baile..**

**Abyo: *comiendo en exceso* rico... ((._.))**

**Ching: Abyo porfavor controlate *lo golpea***

**Abyo: pero es que sabe bien :'v**

**Ching: *suspira* y en donde estaran Pucca y Garu?**

**Abyo: e-ella esta con Garu D: el lolicon y Garu esta con Pucca la loli D:**

**Ching: ah! Que hicimos? Pobre Pucca!**

**Ring-ring: ja! Que le paso?...se vio a un espejo? *rie***

**Abyo: *ve a Ring-ring* oh no ya comenzo hallowen D: **

**Ching: D: tienes razon**

**Ring-ring: arg!...oh cierto el es mi pareja...Ryu**

**Ryu: h-hola**

**Ching: hola yo soy Ching ^^/**

**Abyo: hola :v soy Abyo**

**Ring-ring: y mi Garu? y la chica esa odiosa...Pucca?**

**Ching: *se enoja un poco* aun no llegan**

**Abyo: no mira ya llegaron *los señala***

**Garu: hay muchas personas**

**Pucca: si...*toma a Garu de la mano* s-solo es para no perderte de vista**

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* m-mira alla estan Ching y Abyo *caminan hacia ellos***

**Ring-ring: cariño! *lo intenta abrazar* **

**Garu: *esquiva los abrazos de Ring-ring* ho-la!**

**Ryu: *ve a Pucca* (wow pero que chica mas linda) *se acerca a ella* hola soy Ryu ^^ y tu pequeña gatita?**

**Pucca: h-hola s-soy Pucca ^^**

**Ryu: oye le importara a tu novio si te robo para bailar por un rato**

**Pucca: Garu?...no el no es mi n-novio**

**Ryu: entonces no hay problema *se va con Pucca* **

**Garu: *arriba de una mesa* oye dejame empaz!**

**Chica: miren es Garu y se ve mas lindo de lo normal *-***

**Chica2: ah! Vamos! *la mayoria de las chicas van por Garu* *-* ((entre ellas Miko okno :'v))**

**Garu: *se para enfrente de todas con una cara algo adorable y a la vez fria* porfavor...dejenme empaz...**

**Las chicas: . aaaaah! Tsundere! *hemorragia nasal* **

**Pucca: *ve a Garu* eh!?...creo que esta en problemas...*va con Garu***

**Ryu: e-espera! No pudimos bailar!**

**Garu: *arriba de un arbol estilo inuyasha* yo tan solo queria estar con ella *ve a Pucca que lo ve muy preocupada***

**Pucca: oye ya puedes bajar...ellas ya se fueron ^^**

**Garu: *baja y se para enfrente de Pucca* gracias**

**Pucca: (e-esta muuy cerca) d-de n-nada ^\\^**

**Garu: oye...*se acerca un poco mas* **

**Pucca: *se sonroja mas* ¿Q-Que?**

**Garu: Pucca...tu...estas resfriada?**

**Pucca: *se cae estilo anime?* no...estoy bien...(y yo pensando en otra cosa ¬¬)**

**Garu: *se separa* menos mal...y si regresamos adentro?**

**Pucca: s-si =u=**

**Cuando entraron el salon estaba hecho un caos**

**Pucca: *va con Ching* ¿¡Q-Que paso!? **

**Ching: fue Abyo el comenzo a bailar la macalena y bailaba horrible y pues...las personas enloquecieron y comenzaron a hacer un alboroto =_=**

**Abyo: *bailando?* hey! macalena!**

**Ching: bueno creo que ya nos vamos...nosvemos chicos *se lleva a Abyo de la oreja***

**Abyo: auch . a-adios...*se van* **

**Pucca: *suspira* y nisiquiera pude bailar *se sienta* y tu tampoco *se pone un poco triste***

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* si tu q-quieres...conosco un lugar**

**Despuen de un largo recorrido...**

**Garu: *cargando a Pucca* x.x llegamos *la baja* **

**Pucca: u-una torre?...pero como?**

**Garu: cuando estaba mas pequeño siempre venia aqui a ver el atardecer...nadie sabe que este lugar existe...solo tu**

**Pucca: *ve al rededor muchas rosas***

**Garu: ah las rosas...no se por que pero siempre han estado ahi.**

**Pucca: y entonces...por que vinimos aqui**

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-bueno p-puede que no sea mucho...pero ambos nos mereciamos un baile despues de todo *saca un mp3 con unos audifonos***

**Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* s-si**

**Garu: *se pone un audifono y le pone el otro a Pucca* l-lista?**

**Pucca: *rodea el cuello de Garu con sus brazos* s-si *se sonroja un poco* aunque no se bailar**

**Garu: *sonrie* ni yo *rodea la cinturade Pucca* pero hoy aprenderemos *pone la musica y comienzan a bailar lentamente***

**Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* porque?**

**Garu: que?**

**Pucca: haces todo esto por mi?..si es muy obio que yo..no te gusto**

**Garu: eto...(di algo baka!) Lo hago por que eres como mi hermana menor (eh?)**

**Pucca: *sisterzone* o-oh ya veo *se pone triste un poco* **

**~El reloj de la torre marca las doce y lanzan fuegos artificiales~**

**Pucca: *voltea a ver hacia el cielo* wow**

**Garu: *dejan de bailar y ven hacia el cielo***

**Pucca: G-Garu...leí que también puedes dar regalos por año nuevo**

**Garu: enserio y que tipos de regal-**

**Pucca: *lo besa y se separa* de este tipo *se sonroja un poco***

**Garu: *sonrojado levemente* OYE!**

**Pucca: *sonríe* feliz año nuevo ^^**

**Garu: *modo tsundere on* f-feliz año nuevo...**

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Miko: perdonen las demoras pero últimamente he estado ocupada y eso…así que eso es todo por esta semana…en fin Felices fiestas ^^/**


	8. Pido estar contigo

Miko: un regalo para ustedes ^^

* * *

><p>Como todos los años Sooga se preparaba para ir al templo para dar gracias por el nuevo año...<br>~En la estacion del tren~ Abyo: =_= que sueño Ching: *viendo por todos los lados* y-y Garu? Pucca: le dijiste en donde estabamos verdad?  
>Abyo: mmm...LO OLVIDE!...es que pase todo este tiempo jugando videojuegos...<br>Pucca: *viendolo sadicamente* asi?  
>Abyo: *asustado* l-lo siento vamos por el ~En la casa de Garu~ Abyo: *tocando la puerta* ojala este despierto Garu: *abre la puerta* =_= Abyo y Ching: feliz año!<br>Pucca: feliz...año (aun recuerdo que pase el año nuevo con el) *se sonroja un poco* Garu: *bosteza* ¿Por que vinieron tan temprano?  
>Abyo: ve a tu cuarto y vistete nos iremos al templo Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca* e-esta bien...<br>~Despues en la estacion de trenes~ Abyo: alla esta nuestro tren *lo señala y se suben*  
>Ching: Es muy obvio que Pucca debe de ir junto a Garu Abyo: no...ella debe de ir en sus piernas! *carga a Pucca*<br>Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Q-QUE!?Pucca: *se sonroja* o-oye!Abyo:*coloca a Pucca en la piernas de Garu* jejeje *good joob*  
>Pucca: *sonrojada como tomate* Garu: ¬¬ baka...*trata de quitarse de encima a Pucca* ((todos sabemos que el no quiere quitarsela de encima e.e))  
>Abyo: *coloca las maletas en el asiento de Pucca* no!..Garu ella tendra que irse todo el camino asi *good joob* Garu: *suspira* y-ya que...¬¬ ~En el camino~ Pucca: (que debo de hacer?...) Garu: *durmiendose*  
>Pucca: (eh...el esta apunto de dormir...pero en donde se recargara...e-en mi?)<br>Garu: *se recarga sin querer en el pecho de Pucca y se duerme*  
>Pucca: *se sonroja* (Ching y Abyo estan dormidos y no me pueden ver asi...se ve tan lindo) ¬¬ ~El tren da un movimiento brusco y todos despiertan menos Garu~ Ching: *despierta y ve a Garu* lolicon! ¬¬ Garu: *despierta y ve a Pucca* eh!? *se sonroja levemente al ver en donde estaba* pero que!?  
>Pucca: ¬¬ que estas haciendo!?  
>Ching: *golpea a Garu* oye! Te pasaste ahora Garu: p-pero yo no sabia nada! *sobandose*<br>Abyo: aunque parece que a Pucca no le importaba *sonrisa pervert* Pucca: ¬/¬ c-claro que si!  
>Garu: como sea... esta es la ultima parada y llegaremos al templo no?<br>Ching: si asi que hay que ponernos comodos Garu: *se levanta* ire por algo de comer *se va y luego de un rato regresa con un caja de pockys* Abyo: mm...pockys =u= Garu: no son para ti...¬¬ y Ching?  
>Pucca: se bajo hace rato Abyo: el tren esta apunto de partir Pucca: *se levanta* la ire a buscar *se sale del tren*<br>Ching: chicos perdon por las demoras...  
>Garu: *ve a Pucca por la ventana* oye ya puedes venir Ching volvio ~El tren cierra sus puertas y comienza a avanzar dejando a Pucca atras~ Pucca: =_=U Garu: Abyo..<br>Abyo: si! *abre la ventana*  
>Garu: nos encontraremos mas adelante *salta por la ventana*<br>Ching: D: p-pero que!?  
>Abyo: crees que estaria bien dejar a una chica atras?<br>Ching: bueno no...  
>~Con Pucca y Garu~ Pucca: *ve a Garu* e-estas loco!?<br>Garu: *voltea a verla* no ~Esperando el siguiente tren~ Pucca: ojala Ching este bien Garu: *la ve* ella esta con Abyo estarabien... probablemente Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* ¿Te quedaste atras porque no querias dejar a una chica sola?  
>Garu: *modo tsundere on* m-me quede atras po-por que no te queria dejar a ti sola Pucca: *se sonroja* t-te preocupas mucho *ve que el tren esta llegando* Garu: parece que debemos irnos *se levantan y se van*<br>~En el tren~ Pucca: *ve la hora* apenas son las tres de la mañana *bosteza* Garu: *viendo por la ventana* t-tienes sueño Pucca: *vuelve a bostezar y se recarga en el pecho de Garu* un poco...*se queda dormida*  
>Garu: *se sonroja* ¬¬(se ve tan linda as-i)  
>Pucca: *abraza a Garu* Garu: *totalmente rojo* ¬¬ Despues de un rato se lograron reunir con los demas...  
>Abyo: *caminando hacia el templo* parece que hay muchas personas *se pierde entre ellas* Ching: d-desaparecio!?...lo ire a buscar *se mete entre la gente*<br>Pucca: G-Garu...  
>Garu: ¿Que? Pucca: *se sonroja levemente* p-puedo tomarte de la mano? Garu: *modo tsundere on* s-si tu quieres esta bien Pucca: *lo toma de la mano* gracias...<br>Garu: s-si *comienzan a caminar* Pucca: mira alla estan *señala a Ching y a Abyo y se acercan a ellos*  
>Ching: valla nos descuidamos 5 segundos y ya son novios Pucca y Garu: novios? *ven que siguen tomados de las manos y se sueltan algo sonrojados* c-claro que no! *voltean a lados opuestos* Abyo: *ve varios amuletos* +-+ miren tal vez alla alguno para el amor y ese lo necesita Garu *se rie* tsundere...<br>Garu: -.-* que no soy tsundere!  
>Ching: *saca una grafica de la nada* mira Garu a la mayoria de chicas buscan un "principe azul" y las demas buscan a un tsundere como tu Abyo: y entre esas chicas esta Pucca y Ring-ring -u-<br>Pucca: q-que!? Garu: *ignorandolos* que decian?  
>~Pidiendo deseos~ Ching: *aplaude dos veces* que el deseo de Pucca se cumpla Pucca: *la ve y aplaude* que el deseo de Garu se cumpla Garu: *la ve y vuelve a aplaudir* tal vez el deseo de Abyo no se cumpla Abyo: -u- *aplaude* que el deseo de Ching se cumpl-*ve a Garu*...espera ¿Dijiste algo diferente?<br>Pasaron un rato por el templo y llego la hora de ver el amanecer...  
>Pucca: el cielo comenzo a aclarasce Garu: y el sol ya esta saliendo Ching: es la hora de pedir nuestro deseos ^^ Pucca: *asiente con la cabeza* (porfavor...que Garu me ame como yo a el)<br>Ching: (que Abyo ya no sea tan torpe y que se de cuenta de que el me gusta)  
>Abyo: (declararme a Ching)<br>Garu: (tener el valor suficiente para declararme a Pucca)  
>~Sale el sol~ Ching: jeje ^^ espero que sus deseos se cumplan Pucca: al igual que el tuyo Abyo: *ve su relog* es la hora de irnos Despues de regresar a la aldea cada quien se fue a su casa y en la casa de Garu...<br>Garu: *acaricia a Mio* y tu que crees mio?...cumplire mi sueño? Eso espero...

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo 7<p>

Miko: lo se muy corto :'v pero lo hice rapido para ustedes en fin Adios ^^/


	9. Rival

Las vacaciones de invierno ya habian terminado y los jovenes de la preparatoria de Sooga regresaban a clases

Dada: que bueno es regresar a Sooga

Abyo: si...nosotros estuvimos con Garu

Tobe: Garu!? Feliz!? Es el fin del mundo

Garu: ja! Que graciosos ¬¬

Sensei(?: muy bien muchachos hoy entra un nuevo alumno...pasa por favor

?: *entra* hola soy Ryu kyarute

Las chicas: kyaaa! Es tan lindo... .

Ryu: *ve a Garu* (ese chico estaba con Pucca en el baile)

Sensei: porfavor sientese junto al joven Garu *Ryu se sienta junto a Garu*

Ryu: *ve a Garu discretamente* (este chico al parecer sera competencia para mi)

~En el receso~

Abyo: y entonces dije hakuna matata! *rie* XD

Tobe: *leyendo* ¿Que decias Abyo?

Abyo: *olvidado?* n-nada.. :'v

Ching: hola chicos ^^/

Abyo: hola :v Tobe: hola Ching

Ryu: Ching!?

Ching: oh hola Ryu ^^/ y Tobe

Ryu: ¿¡Donde esta Pucca!?

Ching: *ve a Pucca* oh...viene entrando

Pucca: *va con Ching* Ching...no corras solo para ver a los chicos

Ryu: Pucca mi linda gatita ^^

Pucca: h-hola...eto...

Ryu: no te acuerdas de mi!?

Pucca: (solo recuerdo esa noche con Garu) *dice que no con la cabeza* pero ahora que recuerdo eres el novio de Ring-ring

Ryu: solo amigo...^^

Tobe: (esto no es nada bueno) oye Abyo y Garu?

Abyo: se fue por mi cometa

Ching: que hiciste!?

Abyo: pues...

~Salen de la escuela~

Garu: *arriba de un arbol tratando de alcanzar la cometa de Abyo* ese baka...solo por no darle de mi comida ¬¬*ve a los chicos*

Abyo: *señala a Garu* alla esta :v

Pucca: se puede caer en cualquier momento *ve a Garu*

Ryu: *abraza a Pucca* tranquila gatita el estara bien

Garu: *ve que Ryu abraza a Pucca* (QUIEN SE CREE ESE SUJETO!) *salta del arbol y "cae" encima de Ryu*

Pucca: oye!..estan bien!? *los ayuda a levantarse*

Garu y Ryu: s-si un poco *se ven el uno al otro* (¿¡QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES!?)

Abyo: Garu!...y mi cometa? :'v

Garu: ¬¬ *ve que Ryu la piso y la rompio* fue el *señala a Ryu*

Ryu: lo siento...

Abyo: ah...bueno ya estaba algo vieja

Garu: ¬¬ es enserio!?

Ching: bueno vamos a comer!

~se van al Patio y se sientan en el piso~

Pucca: *se sienta en el cesped*

Ryu: *apunto de sentarse junto a ella*

Garu: *se sienta enmedio de ellos dos* ¬¬

Abyo y Tobe: e.e *susurrando* celos...

Garu: *lo ve* ¬¬ ¿Que? *apunto de comer*

~Llega Ring-ring~

Ring-ring: cariño! *se avalanza sobre Garu*

Garu: *la esquiva y pone a Ryu en su lugar* no me llames cariño...

Ring-ring: ah...cariño eres tan amargado *se levanta*

Pucca: oye Ryu estas bien?

Ryu: si...gracias gatita ;)

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¬¬ y ahora que ella maullara?

Todos: *ven a Garu*

Ching: oye calmate el solo le dice asi por que Pucca es muy linda *u*

Abyo: *rie* Garu y Ryu solo pelean hasta parecen perros XD

Ryu: yo!? Pero no le he hecho nada (solo trato de quitarle a la chica que le gusta)

Garu: *se levanta* ¬¬ ya regreso

Tobe: a donde vas?

Garu: voy por una bebida ¬¬

Ryu: oye yo voy :v

Garu: *comienza a caminar* como quieras no me importa ((*Q* tsundere!))

Ryu: *lo sigue*

~con los perros~

Ryu: *golpea a Garu*

Garu: OYE QUE TE PAS-!

Ryu: alejate de Pucca ella sera mia Garu: pero por que dices eso!?

Ryu: es tan obio que ella te gusta...pero solo te dire algo...alejate o me las pagaras

Garu: *rie*

Ryu: oye te lo digo de verdad!

Garu: *rie* es que Pucca te escucho

Ryu: *voltea* enserio!?

Garu: *lo golpea en su punto mas debil* no..*sonrie un poco* pero no me podras alejar de ella yo haria cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella

Ryu: *en el suelo* maldito...

Garu: *compra su bebida y se va con los demas*

Abyo: y Ryu?

Garu: asi el esta consiguiendo novi~*Ryu le lanza una lata en la espalda* o!

Ryu: oops pense que la atraparias...

~Despues~

Pucca: *cargando sus libros y libretas*

Ryu: te ayudare linda *carga sus cosas*

Pucca: gracias ^^

Ryu: y dime linda quieres ir al cine con *Garu le pone el pie y Ryu cae*

Garu: oh! Lo siento pero pense que eras Abyo *sonrie malvadamente* ((*Q*))

Ryu: *en el suelo* auch

Garu: valla debilucho *carga las cosas de Pucca* nos vamos?

Pucca: s-si Ryu: bastardo...

Garu: *ladra?*

Ryu: *ladra?*

Pucca: eh?

~Mas tarde~

Abyo: chicos sabian que hoy tenemos medio dia

Ching: si...

Chief: ¿Y si hacemos algo despues de clases?

Tobe: ¿Como que? Abyo: mmm...un torneo de kankeri! ((Similar a patea la lata :v ))

Dada: suena interesante...

Ring-ring: me unire a ustedes perdedores

Pucca: si! A jugar!

Garu: *todos lo ven* yo no...me voy a casa

Ching: vamos Garu no seas amargado

Abyo: por favor!

Garu: *suspira* esta bien...

Todos: *se avalanzan sobre Garu y lo abrazan* si!

Garu: x.x *se separa*

Ching: esta bien ahora formaremos los equipos!..los que atrapan...el equipo ONI estare yo, Ring-ring

Ring-ring: Aqui! ^^/

Ching: Tobe

Tobe: holo ._./

Ching: y la pequeña neko Pucca :3

Pucca: nya? ._.7

Garu: *se sonroja, se voltea y golpea la pared varias veces*

Ryu: *sale de la nada* yo juego! ^^/

Garu: *lo empuja por la ventana* yo creo que no! /

Ching: muy bien ahora el equipo que escapa

ONIGUMI Dada!

Dada: si!

Ching: Chief

Chief: great!

Ching: El baka!

Abyo: ¡Hol-! Oye!

Ching: y Garu el tsundere

Garu: *modo tsundere on* como sea

Abyo: nos dividio muy bien

Chief: y el equipo perdedor debera concederle un deseo al ganador...y el ganador le debe de poner un castigo al perdedor

Abyo: *aura maligna* jejeje eso es lo mejor

Ching: *aura maligna* me pregunto que pedir jajaja

Todos-ellos: no quiero perder.

~Despues~

Ching: listos a sincronizar su relog *le llaman por telefono* oh Abyo?

Abyo: ya estamos en el primer piso y estamos listos Ching: que comience el Juego..

Abyo: okay *cuelga* tres...

Garu: dos...

Pucca: uno

Ching: el juego comienza!

~Todos comienzan a correr~

Tobe: Garu es la mayor amenaza asi que el sera el primero en atrapar

Ring: aunque tambien Chief Abyo y Dada

Tobe: tu y yo iremos por ellos y que Pucca se encarge de Garu

Ring: *celos* ¬3¬ esta bien

Con Pucca:

Pucca: (atrapar a Garu!) *baja por las escaleras y ve a Garu de espaldas* (sera mio) *se lanza sobre el*

Garu: *Voltea a verla* claro que no *la atrapa y la sienta en el suelo* tu no me podras atrapar *comienza a caminar*

Pucca: *lo agarra del pie y Garu se cae* parece que ahora si

Garu: te crees lista no? *jala a Pucca y la pone en su pecho* pero yo tengo mis propias estrategias *la mira a los ojos*

Pucca: *se sonroja* ¿Q-que?

Garu: yo...te...hare cosquillas *le comienza a hacer cosquillas*

Pucca: o-oye dejame empaz!

Garu: *se levanta* n-no pudiste contra mi

Pucca: *se levanta y lo abraza* yo tambien tengo estrategias *lo besa y se separa*

Garu: *modo tsundere on*p-pero*se hace bolita*

Pucca: ja! Gane *se lo lleva arrastrando*

Garu: *reacciona* (LO QUE HICE HACE RATO FUE!) h-hiciste trampa!

Pucca: no me importa aun asi gane!

Garu: ya te dije que me vengare

Pucca: *se sonroja* oye! *lo suelta y Garu sale corriendo*

Tobe: Aun no lo haz atrapado?

Pucca: n-no el siempre escapa

Tobe: solo falta el y Abyo

Ring: correccion solo falta el *arrastrando a Abyo*

Abyo: a-ayuda DX

Tobe: jum...usemos el poder loli!

Pucca: si!...Espera...¿¡Que!?

Ring: *la disfraza de neko* bien...Garu es lolicon y ama los gatos..todo esta friamente calculado =u=

Tobe: *ve a Garu* esta en la azotea...Pucca contamos contigo...nosotros iremos con Ching *se van*

Pucca: *camina hacia la azotea* pe-pero que es lo que voy a hacer? •\\\• *ve a Garu* alla esta...*cierra la puerta*

Garu: *voltea a verla* eh? Por que estas vestida como gato?

Pucca: no se •\\\•

Garu: *se acerca a ella* esto es acaso una trampa? *la acaricia* (se ve tan...tan..linda)

Pucca: . dejame! \\

Garu: e-esta bien tu ganas *modo tsundere on*

Pucca: *lo toma de la mano* vamonos *se van con los demas*

Ching: oh Pucca al fin regres- *voltea a verla* ah! Es lo mas adorable que he visto *va y la abraza*

Abyo: si...fue una trampa perfecta para un lolicon amante de los gatos

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-callate!

Ching: en fin nosotros ganamos! ^^

Abyo: =n= que quieren?

Ching y Tobe: Que Garu bese a Pucca!

Garu: *voltea a verlos sadicamente* no!

Chief: esta bien...

Garu: oye!

Abyo: solo es eso no? Esta bien...

Pucca: y que Chief tenga una cita con Tobe , que Abyo tenga tambien una cita con Ching y que Dada tenga una cita con Ring-ring ^^

Los 6: *sonrojados* ¿¡Que!?

Pucca y Garu: dejen de hablar y haganlo ya!

Los 6: :'v esta bien...*se van a sus "citas"*

Pucca: eso fue facil no Gar-

Garu: *la besa* listo...y-ya cumpli *voltea sonrojado hacia otro lado*

Pucca: *se sonroja* um...gra-gracias *mueve sus orejas de neko*

Garu: *le acaricia la cabeza* va-vamonos ya...

Pucca: *lo ve y sonrie* nya...

Fin del capitulo 8

Miko: perdon TT^TT por las tardanzas pero estuve ocupada ultimamente en fin Bye~nee ^^/


	10. Iniciando un harem

Era una mañana tranquila en Sooga y en la casa de cierta peli-azul..

Ring: *hablando por telefono* mjm alla te veo...si...adios *cuelga* si! Ella vendra! =D

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria...

Pucca: es raro que Ring-ring no alla llegado aun

Ching: si ella siempre llega a la misma hora que nosotras...

Chief: la clase ya va a comenzar

Ring: *entra corriendo con una chica* sensei lo siento pero hoy pedi permiso para llegar tarde

Sensei: esta bien...puede sentarse *ve a la chica que vino con Ring-ring* disculpa ella es nueva?

Ring: oh...si ella es Mila

Mila: *sonrie* es un gusto conocerlos ^^

Sensei: esta bien tomen asiento y comencemos la clase

Ring y Mila: si *se sientan*

Despues de clases en el salon de los chicos...

Abyo: =_= odio las matematicas!

Garu: Abyo..¬¬

Abyo: son siempre tan dificiles!

Garu: Abyo ¬¬

Abyo: no quiero vivir en un mundo de matematicas! *se inca* espiritus llevenme ya!

Garu: Abyo! Hoy repasamos las sumas gracias a ti y con calculadora! ¬¬

Abyo: oh shierto

Garu: vamos con las chicas quiero ver a Pu- *se tapa la boca y se sonroja un poco*

Abyo: a Quien e.e Garu: eto...helado?

Abyo: owo helado! *se va corriendo*

Garu: *sigue a Abyo y van con las chicas*

Ching: hola chicos ^^

Pucca: hola ^^

Ring: cariño! *trata de abrazar a Garu*

Garu: *la esquiva* hola =_=U

Mila: Ring-ring ya tienes novio?

Garu: No!

Ring: aun no pero pronto sera mi novio *-*

Mila: *ve a Garu* (es muuy lindo *-*) *se acerca a el* h-h-hola TIENES NOVIA!?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Q-Que!?

Ching: *suena un silbato* oye! Ni se te ocurra el ya esta apartado *abraza a Pucca* es de la pequeña-neko-Pucca *u*

Pucca: si!...espera...¿¡Que!?  
>*se sonroja levemente*<p>

Mila: *se sonroja un poco* eh!?...oh lo siento...eso es verdad. *ve a Garu*

Garu: *se sonroja un poco* b-bueno y-yo...

Tobe: *aparece de la nada* es muy obio que si -u-

Garu: *modo tsundere* o-oye!

Dada: *aparece de la nada* pero no te lo recomiendo

Mila: pero porque!?..si lo veo y el es...*voltea a ver a Garu* como un principe! *-*

Todos-Mila Pucca y Garu: *se rien* jajajaja estas loca! XD

Garu: ¬¬

Pucca: p-principe!?

Mila: *se sonroja un poco* b-bueno asi me lo imagino y-yo

Ching: para empezar Garu es un tsundere...

Tobe: y lolicon

Mila: enserio!? o.o

Garu: n-no es cierto! ¬¬

Abyo: recuerda a Garu le gustan planas *señala a Pucca* y tu...no estas muy…ya sabes

Mila: *baja la cabeza* oh entiendo

Pucca: *saca volando a Abyo* ¬¬

Ring: pero Mila ella es una modelo como yo asi que tiene mas oportunidad con Garu...claro despues de mi

Garu: ¬¬ *se va*

Ching: pf...=_=

Tobe: valla que Garu es suertudo...ya esta armando su harem

Abyo: y antes que yo D:

Ching: *patea a Abyo* recuerdalo! ¬¬

Abyo: oh o.o si

Pucca: recordar que?

Ching: bueno...es que *se sonroja un poco* y-ya estamos saliendo*

Pucca: *los abraza a los 2* al fin! :D

Tobe: valla...felicidades

Chief: al igual que Tobe y yo ^^

Tobe: *se sonroja un poco* te dije que hoy no!

Pucca: ^^ *los abraza* estoy tan feliz porustedes!

Ring: *rie* y Pucca la solterona

Ching: callate ¬¬

Pucca: (tiene razon)

Mila: Pucca podemos hablar a solas

Pucca: s-si *se van a otro lado* y que querias decirme?

Mila: por favor alejate de Garu

Pucca: eh!?

Mila: me he enamorado de el y yo creo que el te ama a ti

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? No lo creo...el me dijo que solo era...era una..hermana menor...para el *dijo eso con un tono de dolor*

Mila: *sonrie* aun tengo oportunidad! Pero tu...ja! Olvidalo

Pucca: espera que!?

Mila: *rie* claro tan solo mirate eres tan graciosa...tratando de conquistar a un chico muy lindo que solo te ve como hermana *rie mas*

Pucca: *se enoja un poco* pero no creas que me dare por vencida *se va*

Mila: maldita...¬¬

Garu: *aparece atras de ella* ahora soy un trofeo?

Mila: *se asusta un poco* Ga-Garu!

Garu: mira...eres a la primera a la que se lo digo o mas bien a la 3457?...no me interesas

Mila: pero...Pucca ella esta enamorada de ti como tu de ella

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¬\\s solo dices tonterias!

Mila: pero escuchame niño bonito...si no quieres que algo malo le pase mas te vale que te portes bien...

Garu: no lo harias!

Mila: observame...*se va*

Despues de la escuela Garu se dirigio al templo del maestro Soo

Soo: Garu que sorpresa...

Garu: maestro necesito su ayuda

Soo: dejame adivinar Mila la nueva chica se enamoro de ti y quiere separarte de Pucca y Mila te amenazo para alejarte de Pucca?

Garu: *se impresiona* eh!? Como losupo!?

Soo: lo supuse

Garu: en fin...necesito que me ayude con Mila

Soo: esa chica tiene muchos contactos y puede deshacerse de cualquiera...hasta de ti (a ponerlo a prueba)

Garu: pero a mi no me importa si muero a mi me importa Pucca

Soo: *suspira* si la quieres de verdad...pero...sinceramente no se que decirte...

Garu: pero...entonces?...debo obedecer a Mila?...si es por el bien de Pucca lo acepto *se va*

Soo: valla chico...

En la casa de Pucca...

Ching: Mila te dijo eso!? ¬¬

Pucca: si..

Ching: *saca su espada* ahora si la mato!

Pucca: no espera! =_=U no cometas locuras

Ching: *suspira* pero te sientes triste? *se sienta junto a ella*

Pucca: no lo se...

Ching: quieres llorar?

Pucca: no lo se...

Ching: vas a llorar..

Pucca: lo se! *abraza a Ching y llora*

Ching: *corresponde al abrazo*

Pucca: *se separa* no tengo por que llorar...*seca sus lagrimas* Garu...el no me quiere y ustedes lo saben asi que no me tengo que preocupar por Mila y que quiera ser la novia de Garu ellos pueden ser lo que quieran yo..yo no soy nadie para impedirlo

Ching: *suspira* claro que si!...Garu te quiere a a ti! Ya sea como hermana pero...

Pucca: creo…creo que tienes razon…no me dare por vencida aun!

Ching: bien! *le llaman por telefono* Es Abyo *Contesta* hola Abyo…¿¡Que!?…vamos para alla *cuelga* Pucca debemos de irnos ya

Pucca: eh?..s-si

Con Garu…

Garu: jurame que si soy tu novio no le haras nada a Pucca

Mila: tranquilo bebe lo prometo

Garu: no me llames asi ¬¬

Mila: oops si sigues con esa actitud Pucca se podria resbalar de las escaleras *sonrie*

Garu: *se enoja* ¬¬

~Llegan Abyo Ching y Pucca~

Ching: no puede ser!

Mila: oh...se me olvido comentarles...Garu es mi novio *lo abraza*

Abyo: Garu! Eso es cierto!?

Garu: (todo por ti Pucca) si...

Pucca: *se entristece* oh que alegria por ustedes dos l-les deseo lo mejor...*se va corriendo*

Ching: *trata de alcanzar a Pucca* no...

Abyo: *la detiene* lo mejor es dejarla sola por ahora

Mila: ^^ ahora ustedes dos largense y dejenme con mi Garu a solas

Abyo: *suspira* vamonos Ching

Ching: solo espera un poco...*agarra un vaso de agua y le lo arroja a Mila*

Mila: que te pasa!?

Ching: vamonos *se va con Abyo*

Mila: bebe me mojaron TT^TT

Garu: tu te lo buscaste por ofender a mis amigos

Mila: sh..cuidado a ellos tambien les puede pasar algo malo

Garu: si no fueras una chica ya te habria matado muy salvajemente ¬¬

Mila: *sonrie* valla lastima que no puedes lindura...*trata de besarlo*

Garu: nuestra "cita" termino *se va*

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *corre sin direccion alguna hasta llegar al bosque y se detiene* tanto pensar en Garu me hizo llegar aqui *se da la vuelta y choca con Garu*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿Q-Que haces aqui?

Pucca: *agacha la cabeza* n-nada

Garu: escucha entre Mila y yo no hay en realidad Pucca: no tienes que decirme nada yo...no soy nadie para que me expliques...*se aleja*

Garu: *la detiene y la abraza* oye...*se acerca a su oido* todo esto lo hago por ti *se va hacia su casa* nos vemos mañana lo prometo!

Pucca: *lo ve algo confundida*

Al dia siguiente...

Abyo: amo los sabados \^^/

Ching: si y mas si hoy es nuestra cita ^^

Abyo: tienes razon *la abraza*

Pucca: es raro verlos asi...pero solo hoy estare sola ya que..todos ustedes tienen citas hasta...Garu *suspira* bueno diviertanse ^^/

Ching: *la ve* oh pequeña no estes triste si quieres puedes venir

Abyo: si no hay problema

Pucca: no gracias...hoy no tengo ganas de salir ustedes diviertanse ^^

Ching: esta bien *sonrie* nos vemos *se va con Abyo*

Pucca: *se asoma por su ventana* solo por que estoy sola *suspira*

Garu: *aparece enfrente de ella*

Pucca: ¿¡Que haces aqui!?

Garu: *se lanza sobre ella y le tapa la boca* sh...no hables *se asoma por la ventana y ve a Mila que se va con unas maletas* al fin =_=

Pucca: ¿Q-Que paso?

Garu: Mila se va por unos dias a Madrid por una pasarela junto con Ring-ring =_= al fin soy libre

Pucca: pero por que te escondes?

Garu: me queria besar =_=

Pucca: pero ella es tu novia...

Garu: *modo tsundere on* p-pero...le dije que solo tu podias

Pucca: *se sonroja* y que paso?

Garu: bueno...*le muestra un rasguño en su pecho*

Pucca: *lo ve* e-es salvaje *toca el rasguño de Garu*

Garu: auch...si que lo es *se levanta* y los demas?

Pucca: *se levanta* al parecer en sus citas

Garu: *modo tsundere on* valla ahora estaremos solos

Pucca: s-solo yo...

~Silencio incomodo~

Garu: quieres salir?

Pucca: s-si

Después de un rato ambos salieron..

Pucca: eto...a donde vamos?

Garu: no se…

Ryu: *corre y abraza a Pucca* mi linda gatita!

Pucca: oh...hola Ryu ^^

Garu: *celos modo on* hola baka ¬¬

Ryu: me entere de que Garu ya tiene novia y tu pequeña estas sola

Pucca: s-si

Ryu: entonces...¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?

Garu: *aura diabólica* no quiere ¬¬

Pucca: bueno...como verás estoy con Garu...

Ryu: esta bien...me unire a ustedes

Garu: no! ¬¬ Pucca: si porque no?

Ryu: si! *toma de la mano a Pucca* a donde quieres ir? ^^

Pucca: bueno...

Garu: *celos modo on* al infierno! ¬¬

Ryu: ¬¬ quien te pregunto? Yo solo invite a la pequeña-neko-Pucca

Pucca: por que todo el mundo me dice asi? ._.

Garu: ¬¬ lo lamento pero solo la estoy cuidando de ti baka chihuahua

Ryu: bueno...*voltea a ver a Pucca* entonces...mañana quieres salir conmigo?

Pucca: bueno yo...

Garu: *aura diabólica al nivel maximo*

Mila: *llega corriendo y se avalanza sobre Garu* cariño! Te encontre

Garu: *en el suelo* vete ya ¬¬

Mila: *besa la frente de Garu y se va* nos vemos amor...

Pucca: *ve a Garu y voltea a ver a Ryu* claro mañana nos vemos

Ryu: ok te esperare…no vemos hasta entonces *le da un beso en la mejilla y se va*adiós...

Garu: *se levanta con una sed de sangre y modo tsundere on* ¿¡Q-QUE FUE ESO!? *saca su espada* quieres que lo mate!? ¬¬

Pucca: *lo ve* n-no lo se…pero...me siento mejor...

Garu: *celos modo on* ¬¬ maldito chihuahua!...y segura que iras a la cita?

Pucca: si...bueno...nos vemos ^^ *se va*

Garu: *guarda su espada* ya…la estoy perdiendo...

Fin del capítulo 9

Miko: nos vemos pronto ^^ bye-nee~


	11. C-cita?

Era un Sábado tranquilo en Sooga...bueno excepto para cierto chico...

Garu: *golpeando con fuerza a un muñeco parecido a Ryu* te odio!

Abyo: vamos Garu llevas toda la mañana golpeando a esa cosa...ya es el numero 34 que destruyes *voltea a ver a Garu* 35 -_-

Garu: tranquilo solo estoy jugando un poco

*entierra su espada en la cabeza del muñecolo vez solo un juego *risa sanguinaria*

Abyo: o.o G-Garu das miedo

Garu: *se sienta en el suelo y suspira*

Abyo: *se acerca a el* que ocurre?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no es nada

Abyo: ya me entere…Pucca va a salir con Ryu

Garu: *tsundere mode* eh? P-por que me dices e-eso?...no me importa *voltea hacia otro lado* ¬/¬

Abyo: Garu...¬¬

Garu: que? ¬¬

Abyo: *lo toma de los hombros* aceptalo!

Garu: n-no se de que me hablas...

Abyo: vamos soy tu mejor amigo dime! *lo sacude*

Garu: ella m-me gusta mucho ¬/¬

Abyo: •_• G-Garu...no me referia a eso

Garu: *se sonroja* entonces!?

Abyo: yo me referia a que ellos se van al restaurante e iba a ver noche de tacos y no nos invitaron TT^TT...aunque que acabas de decir de Pucca? *rie un poco*

Garu: ._. *muerte brutal en 3…2…1* maldición! *lo comienza a golpear*

Abyo: tranquilo eso ya lo sabia

Garu: *se calma* en-serio!?

Abyo: era tan obio *rie*…pero descuida ella te quiere mucho asi que tienen muchas posibilidades

Garu: *cae al suelo* no lo creo…ya la estoy perdiendo por Ryu *suspira*

Abyo: valla...*levanta a Garu de golpe* lucha!

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Abyo: la quieres abrazar?

Garu: si!

Abyo: quieres estar con ella?

Garu: si!

Abyo: entonces... dale toda toda toda tu ternura ah!

Garu: eh?

Abyo: perdon me emocione un poco -u-

Garu: entonces lo que me dices es...

Abyo: reconquistarla :v

Garu: o arruinar su cita con Ryu *sonrie tsunderemente*

Abyo: bueno eso puede servir...y despues declarate! :v

Garu: *se sonroja* ¿¡Que!? No estoy listo

Abyo: practiquemos...yo sere Pucca asi que...accion! *finjiendo* asi que Garu que querias decirme?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* bu-bueno y-yo solo quiero decirte que...t-tu...megustas mucho!

Abyo: *finjiendo* tu tambien me gustas!

~Tobe llega en el momento en el que Garu dijo eso~

Tobe: ¿¡Q-Que!? *los ve* °_°

Abyo y Garu: *voltean a verlo* °u° h-hola Tobe

Tobe: *saca una libreta* ahora Abyo es de tu harem

Garu: *le avienta una piedra* no!

Abyo: estábamos practicando..para que Garu este listo para declararsele a Pucca

Tobe: al fin -_- *avienta la libreta* y Pucca es la ganadora del harem \._.\

Abyo: ahora...*saca unos bigotes de la nada* mostacho time! e.e

Tobe: eh!?

Garu: es la hora de arruinar citas!

Tobe: ok..me uno

Abyo: nos llamaremos "las fuerzas tsunderes y lolicolianas!"

Garu: no ¬¬

Tobe: le queda el nombre -u-  
>Abyo: lo se :v<p>

Garu: vamonos ya! ¬¬*se van*

~En el cine~

Pucca: *viendo la pelicula*

Ryu: *trata de abrazar a Pucca*

Garu: *disfrazado de viejito* ¬¬ *golpea a Ryu con su baston*

Ryu: auch .

Pucca: estas bien?

Ryu: si...*voltea a ver a Garu* señor tenga mas cuidado ^^ *voltea a ver a la pelicula*

Tobe: *le avienta palomitas*

Ryu: tengan cuidado! ^^

Abyo: *susurrando* ja! Mira esto *derrama su refresco en la cabeza de Ryu*

Ryu: arg!...basta! vamonos Pucca!

Pucca: si *se van*

Garu: hay que seguirlos!

~En un la entrada de un restaurante~

Ryu: lo mejor para ti pequeña ^^ este es el restaurante mas elegante de todos

Pucca: oh...gracias ^^ *entran al restaurante*

Garu: *viendolos a lo lejos* ¬¬ vamos! *se disfraza de maid* ((*-*))

Abyo y Tobe: *se disfrazan de camareras* si :'v...pero porque tienes un traje de chico

Garu: ah! No sean llorones y vamonos entra al restaurante*

Abyo y Tobe: okay :'v *lo siguen*

Jefe de camareros: muy bien todos reunanse! *se juntan todos los maids*el señor Ryu ha venido y ya saben que es uno de los clientes con mas prestigio aqui…asi que quien lo atiende?

Garu: *levanta su mano* yo!

Jefe: y usted es?

Garu: soy...soy...A-Alex *rie nerviosamente*

Jefe: esta bien valla…los demas trabajen!

Garu:*le dan sopa caliente* perfecto +-+

~Con Ryu y Pucca~

Ryu: y cuentame mas de ti Pucca...que te gusta hacer?

Pucca: bueno…

Ryu: sabias que hago ejercicio?

Pucca: si lo dijiste como unas 11 veces ^^

Garu: hola soy Alex y sere su camarero

Pucca: pero ya habiamos ordenado

Garu: eto...si aqui esta para la dama...perdon...el caballero *camina y se ''tropieza'' con la alfombra y se le cae la sopa en la cabeza de Ryu*

Ryu: ah! Esta caliente!

Pucca: *le arroja agua en la cabeza* estas bien?

Garu: oh lo siento me tropeze!

Ryu: suficiente! Nos vamos! *se va con Pucca*

~Con Ryu y Pucca~

Ryu: Pucca que te parece si cenamos en mi casa?

Pucca: s-si

Despues de un rato llegaron a la casa de Ryu la cual era una mansion...y como era de esperarse Garu los siguio

Ryu: Ponte comoda linda mientras yo preparo la cena ;)

Pucca: si g-gracias *se queda en la sala*

Garu: *viendola por la ventana* y al final termine solo ¬¬ *entra por la ventana y se esconde*

Ryu: *regresa* mientras tanto que te parece un karaoke… llama a tus amigos ^^

Pucca: enserio!?...esta bien ^^ *les llama por telefono*

Despues de un rato todos llegaron y Garu estaba furioso

Garu: *viendo a Ryu* ¬¬

Ching: gracias por invitarnos Ryu ^^

Ryu: oh no es nada ^^

Chief: bien quien empieza?

Ching: Ryu!

Ryu: seguros?

Todos-Ryu y Garu: si...vamos…canta!

Garu: ¬¬

~Cine mental de Garu~

Ryu: *cantando*

Pucca: wow Ryu..eres un baka pero tu cantas genial...mejor que Garu...

Ryu: todo por ti linda ;) *la abraza*

Pucca: oh espera debo de hacer algo * va con garu* ^^ *lo golpea en el estomago*

Garu: auch!...*cae al suelo por el golpe*

Pucca: casemonos ya! *se va con Ryu*

~Fin del cine mental~

Garu: ¬¬ Ryu me dejara sordo

Ryu: claro que no! ¬¬...Abyo pon la pimera cancion que este en la lista

Abyo: okay :v *pone la cancion*

Ryu: perfecto *canta muy feo* libre soy, libre soy no puedo ocultarlo m- :v ((obviamente saben que esa cancion no es mia))

Todos-Ryu: *tapandose los oidos*

Garu: *tapandose los oidos* esta bien! Ya es oficial...estoy sordo gracias Ryu ¬¬

Abyo: *escribiendo algo y se lo da a Garu* cantala! :v

Garu: Tsundere soy, tsundere soy...no puedo ocultarlo mas...tsundere soy, tsundere soy...sincero nunca sere! *rompe la letra* ¬¬ esa cancion es horrible

Tobe: *escribiendo otra letra y se la da a Garu*

Garu: *la ve* lolicon soy!, lolicon soy, me gustan tablas! *rompe la letra* ¬¬

Ching: no! eran perfectas :'v

Ryu: bueno..tengo algo que decirte Pucca...¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Pucca: eto...creo que voy por agua *se va a la cocina*

Garu: pf..creo que voy a vomitar *va al baño pero sigue a Pucca* ¬¬ maldito Ryu..*ve un armario se mete y jala a Pucca*

Pucca: oye!...

Garu: por que te fuiste!?

Pucca: oye! Tu y yo debemos de hablar *prende la luz*

Garu: *cierra con seguro* de que!?

Pucca: que te ocurre!?

Garu: de que!?

Pucca: últimamente actuas muy raro!

Garu: a que te refieres?

Pucca: bueno...ya no eres el de antes...antes tu apenas y me veias y comenzabas a correr...y ahora a veces te noto cercano o a veces pretendes ignorarme...y las veces en las que tu me besas sin razon alguna..de eso quiero hablar

Garu: eso luego lo hablamos...me refiero a ti y Ryu

Pucca: que pasa con eso?

Garu: aceptaras ser su novia?

Pucca: y a ti te importa si yo acepto?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no solo pregunto ¬/¬

Pucca: si acepto...me dejaras ser una chica "inocente" con un novio tierno amable y atento...no un tsundere frio sadico y pervertido como tu!

Garu: *suspira* supongo que no hay remedio *la arrincona* tendre que quitarte por completo tu inocencia *la ve a los ojos*

Pucca: *se sonroja* kyaaaaa! *lo comienza a golpear* alejate! p-pervertido!

Garu: c-calmate era solo una broma

Pucca: si como no...vez a eso me refiero!

Garu: conoces el concepto de los hermanos menores?...los mayores les pueden hacer lo que quieran...entiendes?

Pucca: o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Garu: bueno la conversacion se acaba *sale del armario*

Pucca: *sale del armario muy sonrojada y va con los demas*

Garu: *se regresa con los demas*

Abyo: G-Garu que te paso por que estas tan golpeado? ._.

Garu: m-me cai ¬¬

Pucca: Ryu sobre...lo de ser tu novia...no estoy segura aun

Ryu: ok lo entiendo

Pucca: ahora...nos vemos *se va a su casa al igual que Garu*

~Con Pucca~

Pucca: *Prende la radio*

Radio: ahora una cancion para aquellos tsunderes

Pucca: ¬¬ Garu...

~Con Garu~

Garu: *prende la radio* Pucca porque!?

Radio: ((esta cancion tampoco es mia es de Vocaloid))

~En ambos lados~

Los dos: por que es tan dificil hablar contigo?

U wow

No se donde esta tu corazón

Pretendes ingnormarme

¿Cuál es la razón de tu actitud?

Este vago sentimiento

¿No hay forma de liberarlo?

A veces

La ansiedad se desborda

Eso es malo

Tu ritmo de nuevo

Sin darme cuenta

Parece que tampoco entiendo

mis sentimientos

El latido de mi corazon

El altavoz resonando a todo volumen

Dentro de mis ojos

Quiero escuchar tu voz

El interminable tono de las doce

Como una ronca gritando repetidamente

El mundo no se acaba

Ah, con el tiempo sera mas serio

U wow

Viendo que me has dado

Porque estoy cada vez mas ansiosa

La aguja del reloj atraviesa mi pecho

No puedo escapar de esta sensación de ahogo

A veces

La ansiedad se desborda

Eso es malo

Tu ritmo de nuevo

Sin darme cuenta...

Parece que tampoco entiendo mis sentimientos

U wow

Para abrir la pagina del cielo

No necesito nada en especial

Con la habitual melodia

Quiero escuchar tu voz

Aunque no soy perfecta

Solo hay una cosa en mi corazón

Es algo importante

Ah con el tiempo sera mas serio...

Los dos: con el tiempo sera mas serio?

Fin del capitulo 10

Miko: chicos y chicas.. debo de hacer un anuncio importante..estamos por los ultimos capitulos asi que por haber seguido esta historia hasta el fin los recompensare con 3 ovas X3 gracias!

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	12. Tsundere

Miko: saben que hora es?

Abyo: hora de aventura!? :v

Miko: no ¬¬...es la hora de una ova X3 disfrutenla ^^

Todo empieza en la casa de Garu...

Abyo: *cantando* no creas que no creo! :v

Garu: Abyo callate! ¬¬

Ching: eres lindo pero cantas horrible ¬¬

Pucca: y tambien bailas muy mal *rie un poco*

Abyo: entonces que cante Garu :'v

Garu: ¬¬ pensandolo bien... Abyo cantas genial

Abyo: lo se! :v ...¬¬ pero te toca a ti!...canta la de loli yukari ((es de vocaloid :v))

Garu: y otra vez con eso? ¬¬ no soy lolicon y no me gustan las lolis

Abyo: *lo golpea* claro que si!

Ching: Garu es tan obvió *abraza a Pucca* Pucca Es muy adorable y linda asi aquien no le gusta esta loli

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-callate ¬/¬

Pucca: *ve el reloj* no se supone que en 5 minutos deberiamos de estar en la escuela =_=U C

Ching: cierto! Vamonos ya! *se van*

~En el camino~

Abyo: *corriendo* llegaremos tarde!

Ching: *corriendo* si!

Pucca: *hasta atras* chicos esperen!

Garu: *va con ella* tu nunca cambias...*la carga y sigue corriendo*

Pucca: *se sonroja* n-no era necesario...

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no te hagas una idea equivocada lo hago para no llegar tarde ¬/¬

Despues de un rato llegaron a la escuela y cada quien se fue a su salón...pero...

Pucca y Ching: lamentamos la demora!

Chief: pero llegaron a tiempo la clase comienza en 5 minutos ^^U

Pucca y Ching: =_=U esta bien...*se van a sus asientos*

Despues de clases en la hora del almuerzo..

Pucca: *comiendo*

Keiko: ¡hola a todos! ¡Es la hora del programa de entrevistas con dos invitados especiales...

Abyo: aqui el mas lindo de todos

Garu: y el chico que fue secuestrado. -.-

Ching: son los chicos...

Pucca: si eso parece

Keiko: y por ser fin de mes el programa es especial…asi que enciendan el televisor de su salon! X3

Chief: *enciende el televisor* estan en vivo...

Keiko: este es un pequeño obsequio para todas las chicas...ya que ellos dos son los estudiantes mas lindos de la escuela

Garu: enserio? =_=U

Abyo: eso ya lo sabia +-+

Keiko: si! Ahora…comencemos con el segmento de hoy…"¡Preguntale a keiko!"…en donde envian sus problemas y yo me encargare de eliminarlos...*abre una carta y la comienza a leer* "estoy muy enamorada de un chico como hago para que caiga a mis pies?"...chicos que opinan?

Abyo: bueno…primero…citalo a la hora de salida en la azotea...mientras todos los alumnos van hacia sus casas…tu corazon palpitante…te acercas a el con discresion y...lo empujas...asi lo haras caer -u-

Keiko: ¡no estamos hablando de ese tipo de caidas! =_=U

Abyo: seria algo sorprendente!...y por ultimo dile *finjiendo* "hablo enserio" *se sonroja*

Keiko: eso es aterrador D:

Abyo: '-' entonces simplemente se sincera con el...¡Dile en la azotea que lo quieres hacer caer!

Garu: suena mas a una extorsión que una confesion

Abyo: seria mas bien un adiós -u-

Garu: de quien te despedirias? =_=U

Abyo: le diria adios a mi "yo" del pasado +-+9

Keiko: no seria el adios de su amor!?

Abyo: *rie* XD

Garu: ¬¬ regresemos a la conversación

Keiko: *se levanta* ¡El amor es una guerra! Debes de planearmuchas estrategias para ganar su corazon!

Abyo y Garu: ._.?

Keiko: las chicas son desde el momento en el que nacen…Guerreras en la batalla del amor!...por cierto mi estrategia es..."combatir fuego con fuego" "dominare tu corazon en llamas con el fuego de mi amor"

Abyo: cierto...yo tengo una estrategia propia

Garu: la tuya es "combatir fuego con combustible"

Todos-Abyo: *se rien de Abyo*

Abyo: ¡Ni siquiera es una estrategia! ¬¬

Keiko: continuemos..*ve otra carta* "Mi amiga no es sincera con el chico que le gusta...hay algo que puedo hacer por ella?" Que opinan?

Abyo: es una tsundere -u- *voltea a ver a Garu*

Keiko: tsundere...*voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: *los ve* ¿Q-Que? ¬¬

Abyo: generalmente nunca son sinceros *finjiendo* "¡No me malinterpreten! ¡N-No es que me gustes!" Algo asi -u-

Keiko: eso fue muy honesto! •_•

Abyo: y aqui tenemos un claro ejemplo *señala a Garu* -u-

Garu: ¬¬?

Keiko: ^^U si que lo es...pero eso tiene solucion...dile al chico que tu amiga es una tsundere

Abyo:oh...Garu pero todos sabemos que eres un tsundere hasta Pu-

Garu: *lo patea y lo tira de su silla* -.-* continuemos..

Abyo: *en el suelo* s-si x.x

Keiko: ademas de decirle al chico que ella es una tsundere...solo deben de traducir las palabras en su mente...

Abyo: *finjiendo* ¡No es que me gustes!

Keiko: *finjiendo* ¡casate conmigo!

Keiko y Abyo: yeii! \-u-/

Garu: -.-U se entienden perfectamente uno al otro

Ching:en muy raro ver a los chicos hablando de amor

Pucca: si no me los imagino...

Ching: y Pucca...aceptaras ser la novia de Ryu?

Pucca: n-no lo se...es que..

Chief: es que Ryu es lindo y tierno..y Garu es frio sobreprotector y pervertido..

Ching: en el caso de los chicos que tal si dicen "Que chica tan linda"

Chief: de Abyo lo creo pero el tsundere es un caso dificil...para Garu seria..."no es una linda loli? Y luego la acosa -u-

Ching: te refieres a Pucca!?

Pucca: ¬¬

Keiko: es la hora de la ultima consulta *ve otro papel* "¿Como puedo hacer una confesion sin sonar cursi?" Es algo dificil ^^U

Abyo: en lugar de lanzar una curva..lanza una bola rapida...mira como alguien reacciona a una bola rapida...Garu...

Garu: te amo!

Keiko: s-strike! *se sonroja*

Abyo:vez asi de facil -u-

Keiko: parece que el tiempo se ha agotado...gracias por haber venido al programa ^^

Abyo: si...nos divertimos hoy y si necesitas ayuda hazmelo saber *good joob*

Keiko: con los buenos consejos que das? No gracias estamos bien -u-

Garu: terminara rompiendo mas cosas ademas de los corazones =_=

Abyo: "mi mejor amigo siempre es cruel conmigo ¿puedes hacer algo por mi?" :'v

Keiko: ^^ y por ultimo Garu… no te gustaria terminar con el programa? Y darle un regalo a las chicas?

Abyo: vamos Garu X3

Garu: ¬¬ ya que...*modo casanoba on?* Estoy seguro que seran mucho mas bellas de lo que son hoy

Todas la chicas de la escuela: *se sonrojan y les sangra la nariz*

Keiko: *le dan una carta* ^^ mala suerte Abyo todas las chicas prefieren a Garu…nadie voto por ti ^^

Abyo: *con muy baja autoestima* :'v asi?

Garu: -.-U

Tobe: *va con las chicas* el harem de Garu crecio? =_=U

Pucca: h-harem?

Chief: eso parece ^^U

Garu y Abyo: *regresan con los demas*

Ching: gran programa chicos

Abyo: lo se yo estaba ahi +-+9

Garu: apesar de todo fue algo divertido

Tobe: valla ahora todos los chicos quieren ser tu...

Garu: p-porque? =_=U

Tobe: tu harem ya crecio 7u7

Garu: no quiero un harem ¬¬

Abyo: *lo golpea* claro que si!

Chief: en todo harem hay una loli no?

Ching: si...Garu es lolicon...y Pucca una loli...Pucca gana! \._.\

Pucca: no soy loli! ¬¬

Garu: y yo no soy lolicon! ¬¬

Abyo: la pareja perfecta! -u-

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-baka! Claro que no ¬\\¬

Abyo: tranquilo tsundere -u-

Tobe: por ser tsundere ahora es el mas buscado de todos y te gano Abyo -o-

Abyo: pero Ching voto por mi verdad...Ching? :'v

Ching: no ^^U

Pucca: voto por Garu =_=U

Chief: los tsunderes ganan \._.\

Despues de decirle un millon de veces a Garu tsundere /._./ terminaron las clases y todos se iban a sus casas...

Abyo: Garu...Tobe vamos a los videojuegos! +-+

Tobe: si estoy listo para vencerte :v

Abyo: claro que no ¬¬ esta vez ganare :v

Garu: hay juegos nuevos?  
>Abyo:no...volveremos a los viejos *Good joob*<p>

Ching: suena divertido ^^

Chief: oh juegos! ^^

Pucca: yo tambien voy

Abyo: ~Mas personas~ se estan sumando cada vezmas! :O

~Llegaron a los juegos ~

Chief: y Garu siempre vienen aqui?

Garu: si con Abyo Ching y Tobe no muy seguido..*modo tsundere on* y-y una vez vine con Pucca

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *los ven* ah~ =u=

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* ¿C-Cual es su problema? -.-U

Abyo: *ve un juego de peleas* Tobe…Garu… juguemos!

Garu: bueno...

Tobe: te vencere :v

Pucca: Garu! *se acerca a el*

Garu: q-que?

Pucca: p-puedo jugar? *carita Kawaii*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* esta bien pero no te voy a defender como siempre ¬\\¬

Pucca: si! *corre con los demas*

Abyo: ja sera facil vencerte Pucca :v

Tobe: es por que es una chica :v

Pucca: *mirada sadica* ustedes lloraran ¬¬

Tobe y Abyo: *se asustan* D:

Garu: *la ve* (que linda) -\\\-

Abyo: comencemos! *prende el juego y selecciona para 4 jugadores*..Tobe contra Pucca! :v

Tobe: si!

Garu: =_=U

Pucca: comiencen ustedes

Tobe y Abyo: *atacando a Pucca* ja! Ganaremos

Pucca: jum...mi turno! *los mata de un solo golpe*

Garu: wow! *-* y a los dos al mismo tiempo

Tobe y Abyo: t-tramposa! :'v *lloran*

Pucca: *sonrie* se los dije ^^

Abyo: falta Garu! :v

Pucca: a si..Garu...Garu? *lo ve*

Garu: *aun viendo a Pucca impresionado*

Ching: Garu esta en modo lolicon ¬¬ *le da una cachetada*

Garu: ¬¬ esta bien! *comienza a jugar*

Pucca: *juega tambien*

Abyo: he visto muchas cosas...pero esto es lo mas sorprendente que he visto *lo graba* *u* *habla con asento espanol* la batalla de los dioses

Pucca: oye Garu..

Garu: ¿Que?

Pucca: mirate! *lo mata de un solo golpe*

Garu: q-que!?

Ching: K.O! ^^

Abyo: *va con Garu* cambiamos?

Garu: de que?

Abyo: de chica *-*

Ching y Garu: ¬¬ *lo golpean* No! ¬¬

Todos-Garu: *ven a Garu* eh?  
>Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¡no me malinterpreten! N-No es nada solo que ya conocen a Abyo ¬\\¬<p>

Todos-Garu: tsundere... -_-

Garu: ¿Q-Que? ¬¬U n-no soy t-tsundere!

Todos-Garu: si lo eres -u-

Garu: ¬\\¬ callense!

Fin de la ova =3

Miko: gud bya! :v


	13. Muchos Cambios

Era un sabado tranquilo en Sooga y en el parque

Ching: adoro los dias de campo ^^

Abyo: si y mas si estoy contigo *la besa*

Pucca y Garu: *aguantandose las ganas de vomitar* cursis

Chief: que tiene de malo son novios...seria peor si no lo son

Pucca y Garu: *se sonrojan un poco* b-bueno...¬\\¬ *se ven el uno al otro* es n-no estan malo ¬\\¬

Ryu: gracias por invitarme ^^

Garu: nadie te invito! Tu solo te uniste! ¬¬*

Ching: malo...*golpea a Garu* descuida Ryu ^^

Garu: pero lo odio… ¬¬*

Ring: *llega con Mila* hola!…

Mila: perdedores!

Garu: y las cosas mejoran ¬¬

Ring y Mila: cariño! *se lanzan sobre Garu*

Garu: *las equiva* no me llamen cariño!

Ching: a comer!

Pucca: yo traje algo!

Todos-Pucca: cocino!? D:

Pucca: eh?…que tiene de malo? *les muestra la comida*

Comida: *toda fea?*

Ching: apesar de la apariencia debe de saber delisioso ^^U

Abyo: *la prueba* ah! Me duele el estomago =n=

Garu: no gracias ¬¬ no quiero enfermarme *se da la vuelta*

Ring y Mila: yo hice algo para ti! *le muestran la comida*

Abyo: =u= se ven delicioso

Garu: ¬¬ no quiero

Mila y Ring: te gustara *le dan de comer en la boca*

Pucca: ¬¬

Garu: por que lo hicieron! No soy un bebe! ¬¬

Abyo: Garu por que no pruebas la de Pucca?…sabes que quieres e.e

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-callate!..no es cierto!…*peleando con Abyo*

Chief: y a donde fueron Ring-ring? ^^U

Ring: a japon y hemos traido esto *les muestra un martillo*

Ryu: y para que es?

Ring: solo se que debes de golpear a alguien con el

Abyo: *golpeado por Garu* prestamelo! :'v *golpea a Garu con el martillo*

Garu: eh? *se transforma en chibi* q-que paso?

Todos-Garu: P-Pero que!? D=

Las chicas: es tan...

Los chicos: ridiculo *rien* XD

Las chicas: adorable *-*

Mila: yo me quedo con el!

Ring: no yo!

Las chicas-Pucca: *lo abrazan*

Garu: x.x *modo tsundere on* q-quitense *se acerca a Pucca* estare con ella por un rato ¬\\¬ *se desmaya*

Pucca: Garu! *lo carga* y ahora?

Las chicas: pijamada!

Los chicos y Pucca: y eso en que ayuda!

Mas tarde...

Ring: gracias Ryu por prestarnos tu casa para la pijamada

Ryu: oh si no hay problema

Garu: *le jala la camisa* oye cosa fea...alimentame ¬¬

Ryu: cosa fea!? :v...pequeño demonio *trata de ahorcarlo*

Pucca: Ryu! Es solo un niño no sabe lo que hace!

Ryu: pero me pego! :'v

Pucca: no lo creo Garu: *carita tierna* me queria matar!

Pucca: Garu...tampoco te creo a ti ¬¬

Abyo: se como regresar a Garu a la normalidad *lo golpea con el martillo y Garu regresa a la normalidad*

Garu: ¬¬ demonios...

Ryu: me toca! *se pega con el martillo y se transforma en chibi* Pucca! *sonrie* onne-chan! ^^ *corre hacia ella*

Garu: *lo detiene* ni lo pienses ¬¬

Pucca: *carga a Ryu* dejalo empaz!

Ryu: *restriega su cara en el pecho de Pucca* te quiero onne-chan

Pucca: eh!?...me arrepiento de decirle tierno

Garu: *celos* quitate de ahi! *saca volando a Ryu* nadie toca ese pecho plano! *aura diabolica*

Pucca: ¬¬ plano? *se acerca a el*

Garu: n-no e-espera!

Ching: *golpea a Garu con el martillo y se transforma en chibi*

Garu: ¬3¬ esta bien!

Pucca: dejen de hacer eso!

Ching: esta bien *se acerca a ellos*

Abyo: *se lo quita a Ching* ja! No lo haran! :v *lo rompe accidentalmente* oh...no!

Garu: estare asi para siempre!?

Ryu: onne-chan!

Garu: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Pucca: quien los cuida?

Tobe: lo mas razonable serias...tu

Pucca: y yo porque!?

Abyo: solo tu los puedes controlar *le da el martillo roto*

Pucca: ya que ¬¬ *agarra el martillo* pero como esto puede ayudar *golpea a Ryu con el*

Ryu: auch *regresa a la normalidad* demonios!

Pucca: tal vez si...*golpea a Garu pero no pasa nada* eh?

Garu: no paso nada

Ching: solo cuida a Garu ^^

Pucca: y-ya que ¬\\¬ *lo carga*

Garu: *modo tsundere on*

Mila: pero...yo soy su novia!

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* dile a eso...que se valla

Mila: que!?

Ring: exacto! Vete...el me quiere a mi!

Garu: no!

Pucca: adiós ^^/

Ring y Mila: *se van* ¬¬

Garu: =_=

Pucca: *toca su frente* tiene fiebre...

Ryu: su cuerpo solo rechaza el cambio

Pucca: puede dormir en tu cama?

Ryu: *patea y tira a Garu* no! Deja que la basura duerma en el suelo! *toma de las manos a Pucca* preferiria dormir contigo ;)

Pucca: *lo golpea* ha ha que tonterias dices ^^

Garu: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Ryu: *acariciandole la cabeza muy fuerte a Garu* valla que eres una molestia ^-^

Garu: *lo patea*

Pucca: =_= tienes medicina?

Ryu: *va por unas pastillas y regresa* si...*le abre la boca de Garu a la fuerza* se agradecido pequeño! *aura diabólica*

Garu: ¬¬ *lo muerde*

Ryu: auch! *le sangra el dedo*

Pucca: ni asi se llevan bien =_= *carga a Garu* ven dormiremos en la sala con los demas ^^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* do-dormiremos?

Pucca: si ^^ *se van a la sala*

Garu: ¬\\¬

Pucca: *lo recuesta en el sofá* aun tienes fiebre?

Garu: n-no…estoy bien

Pucca: esta bien…*se recuesta junto a el* descansa…

Garu: t-tu tambien ¬\\¬

Abyo: valla pareja e.e

Garu: *aura diabolica* vallanse!

Ching: no...es que se ven tan adorables *-*

Garu: *les avienta una almohada* ¬¬ *se queda dormido*

Pucca: *se duerme*

Al dia siguiente...

Mila: *preparando unas maletas*  
>Ching: a donde vas?<p>

Mila: a Japón

Ring: porque?

Mila: quiero a mi Garu de vuelta!

Ching: Mila…estas segura?

Milaa: si todo lo haria por el

Ring: entonces voy contigo…no soporto que Garu este con Pucca ¬3¬

Ching: esper-

Mila: vamonos ya! *se van*

Ching: =_= esas dos no me dejaron decirles..

Chief: que Pucca va a ir mas al rato con el maestro Soo?

Ching: si =_=

Chief: pero deberias verlos *va junto con Ching a ver a Pucca y Garu*

Garu: no quiero!

Pucca: pero debes de desayunar!

Garu: el cereal debe de tener un ojo?

Pucca: no..

Garu: pero el que tu preparas si!

Pucca: mm..¬¬ mira! *señala algo*

Garu: *voltea y Pucca le mete la cuchara en la boca* sabe mal x.x

Pucca: tu te lo buscaste ¬¬

Garu: *voltea hacia otro lado* ya no quiero ¬¬

Pucca: arg!

Ryu: *le avienta el tazon a Garu* baka!

Garu: me mojaste! ¬¬

Ching: es la hora de cambiar a chibi-Garu?

Pucca: primero un baño...

Garu: no ¬¬

Abyo: *llega con una manguera y moja a Garu* listo!

Ching: y si lo vestimos de neko!?

Pucca: si!

Garu: no!  
>Ryu: *risa malvada* claro que si! *lo disfraza*<p>

Garu: odio mi vida ¬¬

Abyo: pero te vez hermoso :'v

Pucca: te vez adorable *-*

Garu: *se sonroja un poco* c-callense ¬\\¬

Ryu: aun tiene fiebre

Pucca: eso parece su cara esta roja

Garu: *se cubre la cara* estoy bien...

Abyo: ahora...*le toma fotos y la sube a internet* muajajaja venganza!

Garu: *se lanza sobre el y lo ataca*

Tobe: sera mejor ir con el maestro Soo =_=

Abyo: ME MORDIO! :'v

Chief: y rapido =_=

Despues de un rato se fueron al templo del maestro Soo…

Soo: pero que paso?

Garu: *cruza los brazos* ¬¬ como si no fuera obvio

Soo: esta bien ya entendi ¬¬

Pucca: como lo regresaremos a la normalidad?

Soo: solo dejenme preparar una pocima y volvera a la normalidad

Garu: gracias maestro...

Despues..

Soo: *llega con la pocima* listo...bebela *se la da*

Garu: *la bebe* creo que no pasa nada *se transforma en chica* ¿¡Q-Que!?

Pucca: ¿¡Que le paso!?

Soo: al parecer me equivoque de pocima

Abyo: valla que Garu es linda +-+

Ching y Garu: *lo golpean* ¬¬

Pucca: lo puede regresar a la normalidad?

Soo: si...pero tendra que ser mañana para que pase el efecto

Garu: arg...ya que ¬¬

Despues de un rato en la casa de Garu 1/2? Ok'no...

Abyo: *viendo a Garu* =u=

Garu: q-que me ves?

Abyo: no eres plana =u=

Garu: *lo golpea* baka! Callate! ¬¬

Tobe: el peor castigo para un lolicon u_u

Garu: *lo golpea tambien* ¬¬

Chief: pero que pasaria si asi se queda?

Abyo: *ve a Pucca y a Garu* yuri =u=

Pucca y Garu: *lo golpean* baka! ¬¬

Abyo: :'v eso lo dicen ahora!

Ching: *lo jala de la oreja* pobre ya haz visto mucha televisión vamonos ya..adiós chicos *se van*

Abyo: Garu! Salvame! :'v

Chief: nosotros tambien nos vamos...adios ^^

Tobe: me perdere el yuri :'v

Chief: *se lo lleva arrastrando y se van*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* o-oye

Pucca: que?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* gracias por cuidar de mi ¬\\¬

Pucca: oh...no fue nada ^^

Garu: *ve por la ventana* estare encerrado por hoy y mañana y apenas es medio dia u_u

Pucca: quieres salir a algun lugar mañana ^^

Garu: c-como una c-cita? ¬\\¬

Pucca: no…seria como una salida de amigas ^^

Garu: esta bien...

Al dia siguiente en la casa de Garu...

Garu: *se pone sus zapatos* Pucca: Garu...^^U

Garu: *la ve* que pasa?

Pucca: no crees que tu ropa esta muy grande?

Garu: tienes razon...*se acuesta en el piso* me rindo

Pucca: descuida solo necesita unos ajustes

Garu: *se quita la camisa* ten *se la da*

Pucca: *le da una cachetada*

Garu: oye que te pasa!?

Pucca: no seas un desvergonzado y cubrete!

Garu: que tiene?...soy una chica!

Pucca: *se da la vuelta*

Garu: ah ya veo…estas celosa de que yo no estoy plana

Pucca: *lo voltea a ver* c-claro que no! *lo cubre con una toalla*

Garu: -3- si!

Despues de un rato las dos salieron...

Pucca: *viendo al rededor* parece que llamas la atencion de los chicos

Garu: enserio?...que asco

Ryu: *aparece atras de ellas dos* oye Pucca quien es tu linda amiga ;)

Pucca: es enserio?..oh ella es Gar-  
>Garu: Gara<p>

Ryu: *le besa la mano* hola Gara ;) sabes...te pareces a alguien horrible llamado Garu

Garu: ah asi que soy fea? ^^

Ryu: n-no espera!

Garu: *finjiendo* y yo que pensaba salir contigo! *se da la vuelta* pense que eras diferente *rie un poco*

Ryu: no espera! Lo siento por favor sal conmigo!

Garu: *se da la vuelta y lo ve* muerete ^^ *lo saca volando*

Ryu: t-tsundere!?

Garu: vamonos

Pucca: si *entran a una heladeria* que fue eso?

Garu: solo mate a una mosca ¬¬

Pucca: *rie un poco* por que estas muy celoso de Ryu?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¬¬ ¿Q-Que? Claro claro que no!..

Camarera: *llega con un helado para Garu* se lo envia el joven de alla *señala a Ryu y se va*

Garu: *lee una nota* "para una chica especial"

Pucca: valla que Ryu es un mujeriego =_=

Garu: arg...que asco le gusto a la basura

Pucca: *lo ve* ¬¬

Garu: n-no espera no me malinterpretes!

Pucca: quien dijo que me gustabas!? ¬\\¬

Garu: veamos...Ching, Abyo Tobe..

Pucca: c-callate! ¬\\¬

Garu: *ve su reloj* creo que debemos irnos con el Maestro Soo

Pucca: tienes razon sera mejor irnos *se levanta y se dirige hacia la salida*

Garu: *toma el helado y se lo tira en la cabeza de Ryu

Ryu: x.x

Pucca: *rie* ^^

Garu: *la ve y se sonroja un poco* t-tengo algo importante que decirte

Pucca: tal vez despues..*se van al palacio*

Despues llegaron al palacio del maestro Soo...

Soo: el efecto esta por terminar *le da otra pocima* esta si funciona

Garu: me arriesgo *la bebe y regresa a la normalidad* si al fin!

Pucca: *lo ve y se sonroja un poco* s-si!

Ryu: Gara era Garu!?...

Garu: si baka! ¬¬

Ryu: *va con Pucca* perdon linda..tu eres la mas bella

Pucca: asi? *lo golpea* baka!

Ryu: *se cae* p-pero..fue Garu!

Garu: (uf...que alivio ya no se intereso por el) te ayudo? *golpea a Ryu*

Pucca: y que querias decirme?

Garu: *ve alrededor y se sonroja* n-nada

Despues en la casa de Ching...

Garu: *entrenando con Abyo*

Chief: y Pucca te decidiste por?

Pucca: descubri que Ryu era un mujeriego y un Baka …ahora entendi el por que Garu me cuidaba de el

Ching: valla que eres distraida pequeña -_-

Pucca: distraida?

Chief: asi que Ryu ya no te interesa?

Pucca: no..para nada

Chief: asi que te decidiste por: el chico tsundere, frio, sobreprotector y pervertido?

Pucca: n-no lo se *se sonroja un poco*

Ching: ^^ pequeña *rie un poco*

~En Japon~

Mila: Como que ya no hay!

Vendedora: ya le dije que esos martillos se han agotado!

Ring: *le llega un mensaje* dice Ching que Garu regreso a la normalidad!

Mila: uf que alivio

Vendedora: no le interesa este amuleto? *se lo muestra*

Mila: para que es?

Vendedora: puedes controlar a las personas con el

Mila: *sonrie* claro me lo llevo *rie malvadamente*

Fin del capitulo 12

Miko: *llorando?*

Abyo: ¿Que te pasha? :v

Miko: ya casi termina esta historia TT^TT y se los agradezco por haberla seguido...nos vemos en los ultimos dos capitulos ^^/

Bye-nee~


	14. El adios

Miko: TT^TT el penúltimo capitulo...disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

><p>Mila: *viendo por la ventana del avion* (ahora si Garu me obedeceras quieras o no)<p>

Avion: nos estamos acercando al aeropuerto de Sooga...

Ring: Mila ya casi llegamos vamos por el equipaje

Mila: lo probare *se pone el amuleto* no..ve tu!

Ring: eh!? *obedece a Mila*

Mila: si funciona! Preparate cariño

Despues en la casa de Pucca...

Abyo: *jugando videojuegos con Tobe y Dada*

Garu: *peleando con Ching* Te dije que yo no tenia intencion de haber hecho eso!

Ching: pero la amenazaste! ¬¬

Chief: entre ellos dos se amenazaron -_-

Pucca: *comiendo un pastel*

((Los iluminare un poco))

~Flash back~

Abyo: chicos! Traje pastel para todos! Es de chocolate!

Garu: y Ching?

Abyo: fue a su casa a dejar unas cosas pero ya regresa

Dada: Abyo -_- el pastel es solo para una persona

Abyo: pero ese fue el unico barato los demas estaban caros :'v

Tobe: entonces yo no quiero pastel

Dada: ni yo..

Chief: yo tampoco quiero

Abyo: ni yo

Pucca y Garu: yo lo quiero! *mirada sadica entre ambos* es mio! No es mio!..deja de copiarme! *aura diablolica*

Abyo: l-la pelea del siglo! :O

Tobe: s-si :O

Abyo: *los graba* ready!?...Go!

Garu: *agarra el pastel* es mio...por que romperas tu dieta?

Pucca: *se lo quita* yo no tengo dieta...pero tu si

Garu: *se lo quita* ¬¬

Pucca: *se lo quita* ¬¬

Garu: deja de hacer eso! ¬¬ *se lo quita*

Pucca: ¬¬ *se lo quita* tu deja de hacerlo!

Garu: *se lo quita* no! Tu deja de hacerlo!

Abyo: chicos..

Garu: *ve a Pucca* ¬¬

Pucca: *ve a Garu* ¬¬

Tobe: 3...2...1

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu* damelo!

Garu: n-no!

Abyo: *se lo quita a Garu sin que se den cuenta* -_-

Pucca: *ataca a Garu* damelo!

Garu: nunca es mio!

Pucca: *le rompe la camisa* o me lo das o...te...te muerdo!?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* m-me gustaria que lo intentaras

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* o-oye!

Garu: o tu me lo das ó...

Ching: *ve a Pucca y a Garu* o-o...Garu...*lo golpea*

~fin del flash back~

Pucca: pero al final gane *sonrie*

Garu: *en el rincontsundere muy sonrojado* c-callate

Ching: eso te ganas por ser un lolicon ¬¬

Abyo: ya deja a Garu empaz y vamos por las chicas al aeropuerto…Pucca…Garu no vienen?

Pucca y Garu: no ¬¬

Abyo: okay nos vamos adieu! :v

*se van*

Garu: *se levanta y ve a Pucca*

Pucca: q-que? ¬¬

Garu: eres muy infantil..te peleas solo por un pastel ¬¬

Pucca: mira quien lo dice ¬¬

Garu: *le quita lo que queda de el pastel y se lo come*

Pucce: o-oye!

Garu: recuerdas que te dije que me vengaria?

Pucca: s-si ¬\\¬

Garu: ya cumpli con mi venganza

Pucca: *plop?* ah esa era =u=

Garu: si que pensabas?

Pucca: no nada...=u=...y-y porque no fuiste por tu novia?

Garu: ella no es mi novia ¬¬

Pucca: s-si lo es...tu mismo lo dijiste

Garu: no te pongas celosa…solo lo dije de broma ¬¬

Pucca: y-yo celosa!? ¬\\¬

Garu: s- *le llaman por telefono* arg es Mila ¬¬ *cuelga*

Pucca: pero porque no contestaste?

Garu: porque no quise ¬¬

Pucca: *le laman por telefono Ryu* es...

Garu: *celos modo on* el baka? Verdad?...lo sabia...sales con el ¬¬

Pucca: eh?…no…desde que te convertiste en chica me di cuenta de que es un baka…ahora entiendo el por que me cuidabas de el *sonrie*

Garu: =_=U ...si era por eso

Despues de un rato llegaron los demas...

Ring y Mila: *se lanzan sobre Garu* cariño! X3

Garu: *cae al suelo con las dos* alejense! ¬¬

Tobe: =_= harem...

Abyo: suertudo v:

Ching: *lo golpea* -.-*

Garu: *se quita a Ring-ring y a Mila de encima* por ultima vez dejen de llamarme asi! ¬¬

Mila: *sonrie* yo te extrañe mucho que quiero que me abrazes *se pone el amuleto*

Garu: que tonterias dices...*la abraza de la nada* ¿¡Que!? *se separa de ella*

Mila: aw...que tierno...ahora que tal si nos vamos a una cita?

Garu: claro que n-...vamos! *se va con Mila*

Abyo: ¿Que le ocurrio a Garu? ._.?

Pucca: (que le ocurrio no es normal que se porte asi)

Ring: golpeenme…vi a Garu obedecer a Mila!?

Ching: *la golpea* no lo creo yo tambien lo vi -u-

Ring: era solo una expresion! ¬¬

Ching: si ya lo sabia -u-

Con Garu...

Garu: *tomado de la mano con Mila* ¬¬

Mila: al fin te conquiste! *sonrie*

Garu: (que demonios me pasa! No me puedo controlar por mi mismo!) Claro que no! Ya te lo dije solo lo hago por ella!

Mila: oops...en este momento mande a dos ninjas para que la golpeen *sonríe*

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Lo prometiste!

Mila: que cosas dices? No recuerdo nada *se le cae el amuleto* pero en fin...olvidala y vamos al parque!

Garu: *escapa y va con Pucca* maldita Mila!

Con Pucca:

Pucca: *golpeando a los ninjas* pf...=_= que facil

Garu: *llega y la abraza* estas bien?

Pucca: s-si...por que no lo estaria?

Garu: *suspira* que alivio...creo…que te lo dire de una vez

Pucca: d-de que estas hablando?

Garu: salgo con Mila para protegerte de ella...

Pucca: pero por que!?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* bueno lo hago por que yo...yo...¬\\¬

Abyo: Hola! Chicos! ^^/

Garu: *lo golpea* valla parece que ahora te tendre que matar *aura diabólica*

Abyo: n-no espera!

Mila: *viendo a Garu a lo lejos* parece que no tengo alternativa…usare medidas mas fuertes...*se pone el amuleto y va con Garu* Cariño! *lo abraza* aqui estas!

Garu: ¬¬ si aja

Abyo: *ve el amuleto de Mila*

Mila: vamonos a nuestra cita!

Garu: *obedece a Mila y se van*

Abyo: *los ve* oh no!...

Pucca: que pasa?

Abyo: Garu esta siendo controlado por Mila

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? Pero como!?

Abyo: con el amuleto que tenia puesto...brillo cuando Mila mando a Garu

Pucca: esto es muy malo...ire con ella a quitarselo

Abyo: que tal si ella le ordena a Garu que nos mate D:

Pucca: tienes razon...

Con Garu...

Garu: *se suelta de Mila* ya! Dejame empaz!

Mila: escuchame! Ya te lo adverti!...Pucca ella morira dentro de poco...pero...si

Garu: si que!?

Mila: te casas conmigo todo regresara a la normalidad

Garu: no! Nunca haria eso!

Mila: vamos con los demas chicos ^^ *van con ellos*

Con los demás...

Ching: ahora si la mato!

Abyo: todos las queremos matar

~llegan Mila y Garu~

Mila: chicos!...tenemos un anuncio importante

Garu: eh!?

Mila: *susurra* pideme matrimonio...

Garu: *obedece a Mila* Mila...me harias el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?...¿¡Que!?

Mila: ah! Claro que si *lo abraza*

Todos-Mila: ¿¡Que!?

Ching: suficiente!

Abyo: *llorando?* puedo ser el padrino? :'v

Todos-Abyo: Abyo callate! ¬¬

Pucca: l-les deseo lo mejor ^^ *aguantandose las ganar de llorar* es enserio

Ching: Pucca...

Pucca: bueno...nos vemos adios...^^ *se va corriendo*

Garu: no espera! *trata de alcanzar a Pucca pero Mila lo detiene*

Mila: nos casaremos mañana ^_^

Abyo: el dia de San Valentín? Que cursi XD

Mila: oh perdon ustedes no estan invitados…nos iremos hoy en la noche a Londres para que mis papas esten presentes ^^...asi que adios para siempre! *se va con Garu*

Ring: crei que era mi amiga..

Abyo: que clase de amigas tienes?

Ching: no! Esto no puede terminar asi! Vamos a buscar a Pucca!

Todos-Ching: si!

En algun lugar del bosque de bambú..

Pucca: *arriba de un arbol* el...se va a ir para siempre *llora un poco* no!...no voy llorar...*ve a Garu* sera mejor que me valla...*trata de bajar del árbol y se cae* auch!

Garu: Pucca!? *va con ella y la abraza*

Pucca: *se separa un poco* Porque lo haces siempre!?

Garu: Mila…ella se quiere deshacer de ti y los demas...por eso yo "estoy" con ella por ustedes… no me importa si muero...con tal de que ustedes esten felices...yo tambien lo soy…

Pucca: *lo abraza* no!...no quiero que te vallas! *comienza a llorar*

Garu: *la abraza* por favor…no llores sabes que todo esto lo hago por todos *se separa*

Pucca: entonces...quedate

Garu: estarias en peligro al igual que los demás y eso no me lo perdonaria *la toma de las manos*

Mila: *llega y abraza a Garu* valla..cariño! Es la hora de irnos ^^

Garu: *ve a Mila* mm..*voltea a ver a Pucca* si vamonos ya *se van*

Pucca: *se sienta en el suelo* no...y-y!? Ahora que!?

~Despues~

Abyo: oh no llegamos tarde!

Ching: eso creo...

Tobe: bueno...ya no podremos hacer nada mas es el fin

Pucca: *secandose sus lagrimas* no!..*se levanta* hay que hacer lo mismo que el… sacrificandonos por el...como el lo hizo por nosotros

Todos-Pucca: el se sacrificó por nosotros!?

Pucca: Mila nos queria asecinar y el se fue con ella por nosotros...

Abyo: :'v Garu...mi mejor amigo *llora?*

Pucca: vamos por el..*se van al aeropuerto*

Con Garu...

Mila: *se sienta* que ocurre cariño?

Garu: ¬¬ nada (al menos la pude ver por ultima vez)

Piloto: el avion esta por despegar...

Pucca: oh no! *sale hacia la pista de los aviones y comienza a correr atras del avion de Garu* Garu!

Garu: *la ve por la ventana* Pucca...*sonrie y susurra* te amo...

Pucca: no!...Garu!

Fin del capitulo 13

Miko: tan tan tan! D: ¿Que es lo que pasara? Descubranlo en el ultimo capitulo

Bye-nee~


	15. El reencuentro

**Miko: aqui el ultimo capitulo disfrutenlo ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior..<strong>

**Abyo: oh no llegamos tarde!**

**Ching: eso creo...**

**Tobe: bueno...ya no podremos hacer nada mas es el fin**

**Pucca: *secandose sus lagrimas* no!..*se levanta* hay que hacer lo mismo que el… sacrificandonos por el...como el lo hizo por nosotros**

**Todos-Pucca: el se sacrificó por nosotros!?**

**Pucca: Mila nos queria asecinar y el se fue con ella por nosotros...**

**Abyo: :'v Garu...mi mejor amigo *llora?***

**Pucca: vamos por el..*se van al aeropuerto***

**Con Garu...**

**Mila: *se sienta* que ocurre cariño?**

**Garu: ¬¬ nada (al menos la pude ver por ultima vez)**

**Piloto: el avion esta por despegar...**

**Pucca: oh no! *sale hacia la pista de los aviones y comienza a correr atras del avion de Garu* Garu!**

**Garu: *la ve por la ventana* Pucca...*sonrie y susurra* te amo...**

**Pucca: no!...Garu!**

* * *

><p>Ching: *va con Pucca* estas bien pequeña?<p>

Pucca: *viendo el avion de Garu* eso creo..

Despues en la casa de Abyo...

Abyo: *llorando*

Ching: oh...Abyo extrañas a Garu?

Abyo: no :'v ...es que estoy cortando cebolla *sigue cortando la cebolla* :'v

Pucca: *entra a la Casa de Abyo* chicos me ire a Londres

Abyo: segura? *le da un mapa* nosotros estamos aqui y Garu se fue hasta alla *señalando el mapa* y eso esta muy lejos :v

Todos-Abyo: *lo golpean* ¬¬

Ring: yo tengo la solución *llama por telefono a alguien*

Despues...

Ryu: espero que les sirva el jet ^^

Pucca: =_=U alguien sabe manejar jets?

Todos-Pucca: no =_=U

Ryu: yo si...si quieren los llevo

Todos-Ryu: gracias...

Con Garu...

Mila: *hablando con unos guardias* encuentrenlo!

Guardias: si! Señorita! *se van a buscar a Garu*

Garu: *arriba de un arbol* oye Mila! A quien buscas?

Mila: *lo tira del arbol* a ti cariño!..

Garu: sabes...que no me gustas...sabes que me gustan lolis *sonrie un poco*

Mila: *se enoja* ah! *se va*

Con los demas...

Ryu: chicos ya casi llegamos!

Ching: me muero por ir de compras *u*

Tobe: no se supone que debemos de impedir esa boda? =_=U

Ching: si...pero hay que lucir bien para hacerlo no?

Tobe: nos infiltraremos en la boda?

Abyo: shi *-*9

Ryu: llegamos preparense para bajar

Pucca: gracias Ryu

Ryu: oye!...olvida al tsundere y quedate conmigo

Pucca: lo siento pero no!...

Ryu: tsk ¬3¬

Despues de un rato...

Ching: es Londres!

Abyo: y ya son las 2:00 am =_=

Tobe: hay que dormir...

Despues de un rato todos se quedaron dormidos excepto...

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* nos veremos pronto *sonrie*

Al dia siguiente...

Ching: *viendo las tiendas*

Tobe: *se la lleva arrastrando*

Abyo: *llora* debemos de ir por Garu :'v *saca su cebolla?*

Chief: cierto! No sabemos lo que puede estar sufriendo...

Con Garu..

Mila: *tratando de darle de comer a Garu en la boca* cariño! Come!

Garu: *esquivando la cuchara* debo de admitirlo..cocinas muy bien...pero extraño la comida desabrida de Pucca…sabes…era muy divertido perseguirla

Mila: ah!...olvidate de ella!

Garu: *se levanta y se va* ¬¬

Ninja: señorita Mila ellos han llegado

Mila: oh...matenlos ^^

Con los demas...

Abyo: *caminando dramáticamente, se detiene y ve hacia el cielo en busca de su cerebro* :'v

Ching: ya...hiciste eso unas 2000 veces ¬¬ cuando me llevaras a dar un paseo por Londres?

Ring: chicos!...a Ryu le llego una invitación para la boda de Mila y Garu

Tobe: bueno...podremos infiltrarnos mas rapido

Ring: la boda es a las...6:00 pm

Ching: *golpea a Tobe* Ya vez… si puedo ir de paseo con Abyo... *u*

Abyo: ¿Porque? :v

Ching: hoy es San Valentín! ¬¬

Abyo: cierto? :v

Ching: si!...y me ibas a llevar a ver Londres ¬¬

Abyo: asi? :v

Ching: si! ¬¬ *aura diabólica*

Abyo: *se asusta* si!...vamonos todos!

Ching: *se decepciona* si...todos..

Con Garu...

Garu: ¿Porque invitaste al torpe de Ryu? ¬¬

Mila: es un compañero de trabajo ¬3¬

Garu: en ese caso no ire a la boda ¬¬

Mila: como que no iras!? Tu eres el que se casa! ¬¬

Garu: ah..tambien por eso no quiero ir ¬¬

Mila: ¬¬ me ire por mi vestido *se va* las cosas no salen como yo quise

Garu: *viendo las fotos de su telefono* chicos...lo siento pero esto es por su bien *ve una foto de Pucca* de seguro ella ya esta con Ryu ¬¬

~Cine mental de Garu~

Pucca: *persiguiendo el avión de Garu* no!...

Ryu: *la abraza* descuida pequeña el esta con la persona que ama

Pucca: pero yo...no

Ryu: pero yo si *se acerca a los labios de Pucca y...*

~Fin del cine mental~

Garu: *celos modo on* no lo creo ella me dijo que el era un baka ¬\\¬

Con los demas...

Abyo: que bueno que compramos estas motos...es cansado caminar -u-

Ching: flojo ¬¬

Ninja: oigan ustedes!

Todos: si?

Ninja: aqui no son bienvenidos ¬¬

Dada: enserio quien lo dice!?

Ninja: la señorita Mila...

Abyo: *se acerca a ellos* yo me encargo

Ching: valla que valiente *-*

Abyo: *les avienta tierra en la cara y sale corriendo* corran! :'v

Ching: mi heroe? ._.?

Todos: *corren*

Pucca: utilicemos las motos =_=U *se sube a su moto al igual que los demas*

Ninja: *corriendo junto a Pucca* valla que eres linda pero debes morir ^^

Pucca: oh mira…honor! *señala algo*

Ninja: enserio!? *voltea*

Pucca: no...*lo patea y llegan mas ninjas* demonios -.-*

Ninjas: *persiguiendolos*

Con Garu ..

Garu: casarse es aburrido...

Soo: *sentado junto a el* no dirias eso si te casaras con Pucca

Garu: *lo ve y se sorprende* Ma-Maestro!?

Soo: o acaso miento?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-bueno...¬\\¬

Soo: nos vemos ^^ *desaparece*

Garu: nos vemos?

Con los demas...

Pucca: *luchando con los ninjas* ya casi?

Ching: si!

Abyo: porque hago esto!?

Tobe: es por Garu ¬¬

Abyo: pos ya que :'v *va con los ninjas disfrazado de chica* hola chicos ;')

Ninjas: *le silvan?* hola lindura! *van con el*

Abyo: *tira un pañuelo* oh quien lo recoje? ;)

Ninjas: *se pelean para darselo y se lo dan*

Abyo: *lo tira al rio* oops ;P

Ninjas: *se tiran al rio*

Ching: buen trabajo Abyo :)

Abyo: *good joob*...no..ya enserio ese era mi pañuelo *se tira al rio por el y regresa* listo =_=

Ninja: falto yo!

Mila: espera yo me encargo!

Pucca: bruja...perdon Mila!

Mila: añore este momento en que pelearia contra ti

Pucca: eh? *ve por todos los lados* yo!? ._.?

Mila: si...tonta! *se lanza sobre ella*

Pucca: *la comienza a golpear* yo que te hice!?

Ching: chicos hagan algo!

Los chicos: *viendo atentamente*

Mila: *se levanta* pelea loli!

Pucca: *se levanta* ataca! ¬¬

Mila: *ataca*

Pucca: *la esquiva y la golpea en el estomago*

Abyo: *llorando* Pucca es muy fuerte :'v

Mila: *lanza una botella y hace que todos se queden dormidos* me voy...tengo una boda *se va*

Despues...

Pucca: *despierta y ve a todos encadenados* chicos!

Todos-Pucca: Pucca! Y ahora

Abyo: esperen..por que soy el unico de cabeza? :'v

Ching: le hacia falta sangre a tu cerebro v:

Pucca: que hora es?...

Ryu: son las 4:56 pm

Abyo: nunca llegaremos :'v

Ching: bueno recordemos los buenos momentos con Garu...

Abyo: era tan...tan...cruel conmigo :'v

Tobe y Dada: me golpeaba salvajemente

Chief: era muy amable tsundere y lolicon

Ching: siempre peleaba con el por Mi pequeña-neko-Pucca porque siempre le queria quitar su inocencia

Ring: era hermoso! *-*

Ryu: una cosa fea...

Pucca: *jalando las cadenas* no nos quedaremos aqui

Con Garu...

Garu: bueno ya casi es hora de perder mi libertad *suspira* Pucca...*ve por la ventana* ¿Que estaras haciendo?

Con los demas...

Pucca: Abyo! Deja de cantar! ¬¬

Abyo: okay :'v

Mila: oh al fin despiertan ^^

Pucca: ¿¡donde esta Garu!?

Mila: *se acerca a ella* oh...la niña loli extraña a su acosador

Pucca: ¬\\¬ callate! *ve el amuleto* lindo amuleto

Mila: si lo se es especial

Pucca: me lo prestas?

Mila: claro solo si sales viva

Pucca: eh!?

Mila: exactamente en una hora..osea a las 6:00 pm todos moriran..*camina hacia la puerta* oh..y Garu los extraña..vigilalos Ryu *se va*

Ryu: s-si *se desamarra*

Pucca: estabas del lado de ella!?

Ryu: si...todo por la chica que me gusta

Abyo: oh...tan tan taan! Esto es como un anime :O

((Pos tiene razon :v?))

Ryu: lo siento Pucca…pero no me gustan lolis como tu

Ring: solo a Garu

Pucca: dejen de decir que yo le gusto! ¬¬

Todos-Pucca: distraida -_-

Con Garu..

Garu: *arreglandose* n-no puedo *se ve al espejo* donde esta el chico que prometio luchar por ella!? *va con Mila* No me quiero casar contigo!

Mila: porque!?

Garu: yo amo a Pucca pero tu no nos dejas ser felices ¿Porque?

Mila: por que Pucca no se merece nada...y te casaras conmigo quieras ellos estan apunto de morir

Garu: ¿¡Que!?...no

Mila: asi es ya no te queda otra salida

Garu: ¬¬

Con los demas..

Dada: ya casi dan las 6:00pm

Pucca: ya no le veo sentido a esto...nunca llegaremos

Ching: claro que si...prometiste que lucharias hasta el fin

Pucca: *rompe las cadenas y golpea a Ryu* baka! *libera a los demas* vamos por el *sonrie y se dirigen hacia la iglesia*

En la iglesia...

Garu: *entrando al altar*

Mila: *entra a altar y comienza la ceremonia*

Con los demas...

Pucca: casi llegamos *ve la iglesia a lo lejos*

Ryu: no no pueden!

Pucca: Ryu tu solo lo haces con tal de verla feliz...pero ella ha hecho algo por ti

Ryu: *viendo al suelo* no...continuen!

Abyo: entra en el momentoen el que digan "que hable ahora o calle para siempre" :v

Pucca: *sonrie* tal vez

Ninjas: *los atacan*

Tobe: otra vez no!...corre Pucca nosotros nos encargaremos!

Pucca: *corre hacia la iglesia*

Sacerdote: Mila aceptas a Garu como tu esposo?

Mila: claro ^^

Sacerdote: y tu Garu aceptas a Mila como tu esposa?

Garu: y-yo...no!

Pucca: *entra* Garu!

Mila: tu!

Garu: Pucca!? *corre hacia ella*

Pucca: *llora un poco y corre hacia el* baka! Nunca hagas esto de nuevo *sonrie y lo abraza*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* l-lo prometo ¬\\¬

Mila: aw...que tiernos...ahora terminemos con esto Ryu!

Ryu: lo siento princesa

Mila: pero que!?

Ninja: *atrapa a Pucca*

Pucca: sueltame

Mila: *se lleva a Garu y se suben a una carroza y se van*

Pucca: no!

Ryu: *golpea al ninja* corre!

Pucca: *lo ve y sonrie* gracias ^^…*los sigue en su moto*

Ryu: *sonrie* de nada

Mila: olvidala!

Garu: no!

Los demas: sentimos interrumpir su fiesta

Garu: Chicos!?

Mila: ¿¡Que!? Garu Atacalos!

Garu: *la obedece* perdon Chicos

Pucca: *los ve* el amuleto...*se pone de pie* estan bien!?

Todos-Pucca: mejor que nunca debemos de quitarle el amuleto...

Pucca: dejenmelo a mi *salta hacia la carroza* hola de nuevo

Mila: tu otra vez!? Garu atacala!

Garu: *coloca sus manos en su cabeza* ah! No puedo! *se acerca a Pucca*

Pucca: *salta encima de el y cae enfrente de Mila* prometiste que me lo prestarias *le quita el amuleto y lo rompe*

Mila: no!

Garu: *regresa a la normalidad*

Pucca: que bueno que traje esto *le avienta una pocion a Mila*

Mila: ja y ahor-! *se transforma en chico* pero que!?

Pucca: buena suerte Milo

Garu: *rie sadicamente* perfecto *ve a Milo sadicamente* recuerdas que te dije que si eras un chico te golpearia salvajemente hasta la muerte?

Milo: n-no espera! ^^U *risa nerviosa*

Garu: *aura diabolica* esto es por todo lo que me hiciste pasar *lo comienza a golpear salvajemente*

Milo: *sale corriendo como niñita?* lo siento *grito de niña*

Garu: *ve a Pucca y sonrie*

Pucca: *lo ve* perdon por haber llegado tarde ^^

Garu: dejame adivinar...Abyo estaba cantando?

Pucca:si =_=

Garu: podemos hablar?

Pucca: eh?...s-si

Con los demas...

Chief: Ring-ring ya no estas tras Garu?

Ring: no...la mejor...gano y esa es Pucca...no lo voy a obligar a que me quiera buscare a alguien que si lo haga...

Ching: bien dicho...sera mejor ir a buscarlos

Todos-Ching: si *se van*

Con Pucca y Garu..

Garu: bueno...no se exactamente cuanto tiempo llevo asi...pero tu eres la causante de todo lo que me ha pasado

Pucca: eh!? Que hice!?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Que...que hiciste!?...lo unico que hiciste fue hacer que...yo me enamorara perdidamente de ti...

Pucca: ¿¡Q-Que!? •\\\•

Garu: lo que oiste...t-tu me gustas mucho ¬\\¬ *voltea hacia otro lado y se recarga en la pared*

Pucca: entonces...la forma rara en la que actuabas cuando estabas conmigo y las demas cosas era por eso...yo te gustaba?...*se sonroja un poco* tenian razon soy una distraida..*ve a Garu*

Garu: mi corazon se agitaba cuando te veia…yo me ponia nervioso contigo…muy celoso cuando te veia con otros chicos…y sobreprotector...a veces frio...

Pucca: lolicon...¬\\¬

Garu: t-tal vez un poco y tsundere...pero eso fue...gracias a ti...tu cambiaste mi vida por completo y estoy feliz de haberte conocido y agradecido a la vez...y ahora estoy feliz de habertelo dicho

Pucca: *se acerca a el* oye...

Garu: *la ve* ¿Q-Que?

Pucca: entonces...despues de decir todo esto...puedo?

Garu: ¿A que te refier-

Pucca: *lo besa*

Garu: -\\-

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *van hacia donde estan ellos* chicos estan bien!?

Garu: *se separa muy sonrojado de Pucca* s-si! ¬\\¬

Todos-Garu: esta bien pueden continuar -u-

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Nada no haciamos nada!...*risa nerviosa*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: esta bien e.e *se van*

Pucca: p-perdon si fui muy rapido...

Garu: no importa ya queria hacer eso desde hace tiempo *la vuelve a besar*

((Creen que ya es el fin?))

Despues en la aldea de Sooga..

Abyo: y al final terminaron juntos que hermoso final :'v *cortando cebolla*

Ching: *golpea a Abyo* porque trajiste la cebolla!? ¬¬

Tobe: Abyo gane la apuesta pagame... :v

Garu: *modo tsundere on* bakas! No molesten ¬\\¬

Abyo: y una vez mas las fuerzas tsunderes y lolicolianas ganan :'v

Chief: le queda el nombre -u-

Abyo: lo se! :v

Pucca: ^^U ya es suficiente

Abyo: *cantando* el amor hace al mundo girar :v

Garu: *suspira y sonrie* baka *abraza a Pucca* y alejense de ella o los mato muuy salvajemente ¬¬ *aura diabólica*

Todos-Garu: jaja ^^

Garu: es enserio ¬¬

Todos-Pucca y Garu: okay :'v

En...otro lado...

Mila: *regresa a la normalidad y ve a Ryu* volveremos a la jugada?

Ryu: *la besa* yo creo que no…

Mila: *lo ve* y-ya que ¬\\¬

Narra Garu...

Y al fin despues de todo lo que pasamos juntos desde niños…la chica que al principio creia odiar...resulto ser el amor de mi vida...y lo sera hoy y siempre...hasta el final de mi feliz vida que comenzo desde el dia que me dije a mi mismo "Creo que me enamore"...

Fin de la Narración

Pucca: nya! *se avalanza sobre Garu*

Garu: n-no espera! *cae encima de ella, su cara cae en el pecho de Pucca y se sonroja* p-perdon! *se intenta levantar*

Ching: *los ve* l-lolicon! ¬¬

Garu: *se levanta* e-espera!

Abyo: lo sabia...Garu ahora se aprovecha de que es su novia e.e

Pucca: *se levanta* e-espera Ching yo me avalance sobre el

Abyo: valla parace que ahora le querias quitar la inocencia a Garu...aunque el ya no tiene -u-

Ching: *golpea a Garu* ya me imagino porque ¬¬

Pucca y Garu: e-es un malentendido! DX

**Fin...**

* * *

><p>Miko: gracias a todos por haber seguido este fic :'v...recuerden que aun les debo dos ovas mas...nos vemos<p>

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	16. Hora de Cuentos

Abyo: lo sabia me extrañaban mucho! :'v

Miko: *lo golpeo* nadie te quiere ¬¬

Abyo: pero deseguro al tsundere si v': *les muestra una foto de chibi-Garu*

Garu: *lo patea en la espalda* dijiste que quemarias eso! ¬¬

Abyo: pero te ves hermoso :'v

Garu: no me importa lo que digan yo no me veo her- ¬¬

Pucca: Abyo!...me prometiste devolverme esa foto! ¬¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* t-tu tambien!?

Pucca: si...es que te veias tan lindo *u*

Garu: *le quita la foto a Abyo y se la da a Pucca* t-ten.. ¬\\¬

Miko: ._. Me dejan continuar?

Los tres: oh...si...*se van*

Miko: bueno aqui la segunda ova CX Dsfrutenla ^^

* * *

><p>Abyo: *cantando feo* :v<p>

Todos-Abyo: *tapandose los oidos*

Garu: yo me encargo...*va con Abyo y lo golpea* listo ¬¬

Pucca: gracias por habernos salvado =_=U

Abyo: claro!...ahora que ya es tu novia la salvas a cada rat-

Garu: *lo patea* jaja...quieres entrenar?

Sensei: dejen de jugar!...la obra sera esta noche!...ahora vamos a ensayar!

Todos-El: si...

Ching: *martillando una tabla* oye Pucca

Pucca: *pintando* ¿Que pasa?

Ching: no sabes en donde esta Abyo?

Garu: *pintando* acabo de salir para ver a una chica

Ching: ese baka ¬¬ *se va a buscarlo*

Pucca: enserio fue a ver a una chica?

Garu: no...fue por agua...pero quiero ver como lo golpean *sonrie tsunderemente*

Abyo: *entra corriendo y se esconde atras de Garu* :'v no hice nada!

Ching: claro que si! *trata de golpearlo con una tabla y sin querer golpea a Garu dejandolo inconsistente* oops -.-*

* * *

><p>~viaje intergalactico? Ok'no~<p>

Garu: *despierta* en...en donde estoy?

Abyo: *vestido de conejo?* oh no es muy tarde! *pasa corriendo junto a Garu*

Garu: oye! *lo persigue hasta una piscina* eh?

Tobe: *encima de un hongo* son todas las lagrimas que has llorado...al decir verdad...eres un tipo muy frio...por eso la piscina esta algo vacia :v

Garu: oye no sabes hacia donde se dirigio el baka!?

Tobe: Quien?

Garu: el conejo...hacia donde se dirige?

Tobe: cuando?

Garu: el de hace rato ¬¬

Tobe: ¿Quien?

Garu: ah! *comienza a seguir al conejo*

Tobe: oh...el conejo se dirigue hacia en donde esta la reina

Garu: si...Gracias

Tobe: ¿Porque?

Garu: ¬¬ *se va*

Abyo: *pasa junto a un bosque*

Garu: baka! *choca con dos chicos* Dada?

Dada: exacto!

Dada 2: no me dijo a mi

Dada: no a mi *discuten*

Garu: *trata de alejarse de ellos*

Dada: *lo atrapa* hora de un cuento!...habia una vez un tsundere...

Garu: ese ya lo escuche ¬¬

Dada 2: y era un lolicon...

Garu: aja *escapa sin que se den cuenta* demonios..se que estoy soñando ¬¬

Ring: *aparece enfrente de el* claro que no v:

Garu: entonces? ¬¬

Ring: estamos en wonderland :v

Garu: aja y tu eres?..

Ring: soy la ayudante mas fiel de la Reina -u- y tu seras perfecto como esposo para ella

Garu: no gracias...*sigue corriendo hasta llegar a una cabaña* eh? *entra hacia el jardin*

Ching: oh perfecto mas invitados :)

Chief: ya casi es la hora del te

~pasa un minuto~

Ching: si! Sientate tsundere!

Garu: *se sienta* oye..

Chief: *le sirve te de forma muy rara* toma! *se lo da*

Garu: jum...ya que *lo toma y se convierte en chibi* que!?

Ching: aw que tielno *-*9

Garu: *bebe mas y se convierte en chica* demonios ¬¬...no

Chief: alerta lolicon!

Ching: alejate de la pequeña-neko-Pucca ¬¬

Garu: *toma mas te y regresa a la normalidad* Pucca!?

Pucca: *aparece junto a Garu* me hablaban? =^_^=

Garu: (e-es un neko!?) *modo lolicon on* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: quien eres? °u°

Garu: *modo tsundere on* s-soy tu novio ¬\\¬

Pucca: enserio!?...

Garu: si...en fin...saben en donde queda el castillo?

Pucca: yo si ._./

Garu: me podrias llevar al castillo?

Pucca: s-

Ching: no!...ella es una loli violable...y tu un lolicon…no conocemos tus intenciones ¬¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* Que tonterias dices!…no le hare nadal!…espera…violable!? ¬\\¬

Pucca: *aparece junto a Ching* descuida estare bien ^^..oye como ¿Que violable? ¬¬

Ching: solo lo dije para que demuestre que es un lolicon ¬¬

Pucca: traquila se nota que solo es un tsundere..

Garu: *se levanta y se lleva arrastrando a Pucca* ya vamonos -.-*

Pucca: adios Chicas =^_^=/

Despues...

Garu: *casi durmiendose*

Pucca: ya casi anochece *se acerca a Garu* oye...que tal y si...

Garu: *se sonroja* no!...aun no estoy listo! ¬\\¬

Pucca: ((←inocencia viva)) eh? A que te refieres? Yo solo decia que si tenias sueño podias dormirte de una vez...que era lo que pensabas?

Garu: *modo lolicon on* o-oh si era eso...solo que no estaba listo para dormir *risa nerviosa*

Pucca: esta bien...*se recarga sobre Garu* yo dormire un poco *se queda dormida*

Garu: ya que...*se la lleva cargando*

Abyo: *pasa corriendo junto a ellos dos* tortolitos e.e

Garu: *corre atras de el* oye espera

Pucca: oops ya llegamos…adios *desaparece*

Garu: *choca con una puerta* eh!?

Ryu: *aparece enfrente de el* shazam!

Garu: oh no =_=U

Ryu: *pintando rosas* a un lado basura!

Garu: por que pintas eso?

Ryu: eso no te importa ¬¬

Garu: bueno *comienza a caminar*

Ryu: *lo detiene y lo sienta en el suelo* fue en verano...

Garu: ¬¬

Ryu: *-* la conoci...por mi trabajo...renuncie a mi trabajo como Rey por ella y ella me rechazo...y ahora sirvo para ella :'v *musica de violin triste?*

Garu: aja...*escapa* y ahora que?

Mila: ah! *se avalanza sobre Garu* cariño yo soy la reina de corazones y tu seras mi esposo...o si no a tus amigos…

Garu: wow esto es tan familiar ¬¬

Mila: les cortaran la cabeza! Entiendes!? ^^

Garu: *se levanta* no quiero! ¬¬

Mila: *llora* que le corten la cabeza!

Garu: ¿¡Que!? *comienza a correr y lo persiguen*

Abyo: *corre junto a el* wii! :'D *come pan?*

Garu: por tu culpa estoy aqui! ¬¬ *continua corriendo*

Ching: perfecto! Es la hora del…

Chief: te! X3

Garu: no quiero!

Tobe: tsundere

Dadas: lolicon

Garu: *corre hasta llegar a una puerta* si!

Pucca: *aparece enfrente de el* nos vemos ^^

Garu: *abre la puerta y entra*

Garu: *despierta* auch!

Abyo: esta vivo!...vivo! *rie malvadamente*

Pucca: *lo golpea* callate! ¬¬...Garu estas bien!?

Garu: s-si...me duele un poco la cabeza...que paso?

Ching: te golpee ^^U...pero fue por la culpa de Abyo ¬¬

Abyo: es que me inculparon :'v

Ching: nos disculpan? *se lleva a Abyo, salen de la enfermeria y lo golpea*

Garu: =_=U ¿Que es lo que paso?

Pucca: bueno...Ring-ring aparecio salvajemente y te quiso dar respiración de boca a boca...pero Ching la amarro a un poste...y despues muchas chicas quisieron hacer lo mismo...por que Abyo grito.."hey aqui hay un tsundere violable ¿Quien lo despierta?'"...

Garu: dime que lo golpeo Ching ¬¬

Pucca: si y despues...Tobe aparecio y te trajo aqui y estuve todo en tiempo contigo

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no era necesario ¬\\¬

Pucca: aproposito…murmuraste algo mientras dormias ¬¬

Garu: *se sienta* ¿Que fue?

~Flash Back~

Pucca: *leyendo*

Garu: *dormido* Pu-Pucca...

Pucca: *se acerca a el* esta despertando...

Garu: *durmiendo* es una loli violable...y es solo mia…mia...

Pucca: ¬¬

~Fin del Flash Back~

Garu: *se sonroja* yo no diria algo asi y lo sabes ¬\\¬

Pucca: si como no ¬¬

Garu: es que soñe...que estaba en wonderland y tu eras una neko...y te veias muy linda...¬\\¬

Pucca: enserio!?

Ching y Abyo: *regresan* ya aclaramos las cosas ¬¬

Abyo: y ustedes que hacian? :v

Ching: *lo golpea* dejalos!

Pucca: no...nada...solo Garu me tenia que aclarar algo ¬¬

Ching: eh?...y que fue?

Pucca: dijo que...

Garu: *le tapa la boca* no dije nada...solo dije que la amaba ^^U

Ching: no lo creo ¬¬

Pucca: dijo que yo era su loli violable ¬¬

Ching: Garu Sanada! ¬¬

Garu: n-no espera eso es mentira *risa nerviosa*

Ching: ahora si te mato! *lo intenta golpear*

Pucca: *la detiene* n-no!…Ching espera ^^U

Ching: que pasa?

Pucca: dije eso para que estuvieran en tregua

Ching: de que?

Pucca: el te dijo que Abyo...se fue a ver a una chica cuando en realidad el solo fue por agua

Abyo: fuiste tu! ¬¬

Ching: oh...*golpea a Garu* lo siento Abyo *abraza a Abyo*

Garu: *rincon tsundere* no es justo ¬¬

Pucca: *lo abraza* no te enojes ^^...*lo besa en la mejilla*

Garu: ¬¬ *voltea hacia otro lado* ¬¬

Ching: Garu te enojas como un niño chiquito ¬¬

Abyo: ja que infantil!...Ching me abres esta paleta? *se la da*

Ching: ¬¬ *tira la paleta de Abyo por la ventana*

Abyo: que tal si le cuento un cuento a Garu!? :v

Ching: ¬¬ n-no

Garu: *te tapa con la sabana* no quiero vallanse ¬¬

Abyo: bueno...se llama Caperucita roja y el lobo :v

Ching: yo lo cuento! ^^/ Habia una vez...

* * *

><p>Una linda loli llamada Pucca que siempre usaba una capucha roja...y un dia su hermana...<p>

Ching: Pucca!..

Pucca: si?

Ching: necesito que le lleves a nuestra abuelita una canasta de comida...ya que ella esta muy enferma...pero ten cuidado con el lobo Garu ¬¬ ya que es un lolicon y tsundere ¬¬

Pucca: s-si

Entonces la pequeña Pucca se dirigio al bosque pero...

Garu: *recargado sobre un arbol* a donde vas pequeña?

Pucca: a ver a mi abuelita

Garu: *se acerca a ella* valla que eres una linda loli

Pucca: alejate ¬¬

Garu: *mueve sus orejas de lobo* por cierto conozco un atajo para llegar mas rapido con tu abuela

Pucca: enserio?...gracias! ^^

Entonces la pequeña Pucca le creyó al lobo y se fue por el camino mas largo...mientras que Garu se fue en autobus a la casa de la abuela de Pucca…

Abyo: porque tengo que ser la abuela!? :'v

Porque si ¬¬

Abyo: ya que :'v...*tocan la puerta* ¿Quien es?

Garu: *entra sadicamente* tu peor pesadilla *avienta a Abyo a la calle y se adueña de su casa* nos vemos

Abyo: *esperando el autobus con unas maletas* :'v por eso no queria ser la abuela :'v *se va en el autobus*

Garu: ni muerto me vestire de Abyo *se pone solo unos lentes* con esto la convencere *se acuesta en la cama de Abyo*

Pucca: ese lobo baka...me tarde ½ hora en llegar ¬¬...pero debo de admitir que el era lindo *toca la puerta*

Garu: ¿Quien es?

Pucca: soy yo la pequeña loli Pucca *leyendo el libreto* enserio!?

Garu: pasa pequeña

Pucca: *entra y se acerca a el* oye abuela rejuveneciste?

Garu: bueno yo...

Pucca: antes estabas mas fea ^^

Garu: si lo se ¬¬

Ching: *entra corriendo* escapa pequeña Pucca es el lobo lolicon!

Garu: Muy bien se acabo Ching ¬¬

Ching: Garu dejame continuar! ¬¬

Garu: No!...*la amarra* yo la terminare ¬¬...la Bruja Ching entro y se tropezo con un insecto y se la llevaron a un hospital mientras...

Pucca: *abrazando a Garu* me salvaste de la bruja ^^ como podre agradecertelo?

Garu: bueno...

* * *

><p>Ching: *se desamarra y ataca a Garu* ¬¬ es mi turno!<p>

Garu: no...espera!

Abyo: *lo amarra*

Ching: entonces..

* * *

><p>Garu: bueno…*la carga* seras mia por esta noche ^^ *modo lolicon on*<p>

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? •\\\•

Garu: no me importa...tu seras mia para siempre ^^

* * *

><p>Ching: y entonces llegaron a la casa del lobo y...<p>

Pucca: Ching! Y-ya basta ¬\\¬

Garu: ¿Que paso?

Pucca: G-Garu!

Ching: bueno...La pequeña Pucca...golpeo al lobo y escapo...Fin ^^

Garu: *decepcionado* ¬¬ *rincon tsundere*

Abyo: yo tengo otra historia v: ...habia una vez una princesa muy hermosa llamada Pucca y un dia salio a dar un paseo y...

Garu: no me digas…un sujeto llamado Garu la acosaba

Abyo: oh...arruinaste mi historia! ¬¬

Pucca: porque toman a Garu como acosador? =_=U

Ching: porque Es verdad! ¬¬

Garu: *se cubre con la sabana* largense! ¬¬

Ching y Abyo: tsk ¬3¬ *se van*

Pucca: *lo destapa* Garu!

Garu: *la ve* que quieres!?

Pucca: perdoname..se que hice mal a decirle a Ching... sobre lo que murmuraste

Garu: *sonrie un poco* descuida no fue por eso...fue…porque solo me ven como un tsundere y lolicon ¬¬

Pucca: eres mucho mas que eso ^^ eres… eres mi...

Garu: seme? Si lo se…parece que a cada rato te acoso

Pucca: es por que asi lo es…pero en fin...sabes que no es verdad ^^

Garu: tienes razon *se levanta* no importa lo que digan solo yo soy tu seme ^^…y si te hacen algo dalos por muertos ^^

Pucca: matarias a alguien por mi? da miedo pero a la vez es tierno

Garu: si lo se *la abraza* quieres ver como golpeo a Abyo sin razon? ^^

Pucca: n-no ^-^

Garu: ya que...prefiero hacer esto *la besa*

Fin de la ova :v

Miko: la siguiente es un regalo para aquellas personas e.e


	17. Inocencia perdida

Abyo: *llorando* Garu!...

Ching: que te ocurre?

Abyo: Garu se ha resfriado TT^TT

Ching: enserio!?...de que!?

Garu: *lo golpea* no tengo nada! ¬¬

Abyo: si como no e.e cuando estabas hace rato con Pucca tu cara estaba muy roja tenias fiebre! :v

Garu: no era fiebre! ¬\\¬

Pucca: Abyo...deja de espiar!

Ching: los espio!? *golpea a Abyo en la cabeza*

Abyo: *se transforma en alguien muy inteligente* recorcholis debo de comenzar con mis experimentos...

Todos-Abyo: *lo ven* Estas bien? ._.

Abyo: mejor que nunca

Ching: a ver...cuanto es 2+2?

Abyo: es tan obvio...son 4

Ching: ¿¡Que le hice a Abyo!? :o

Garu: se transformo en alguien muy listo...=_=U

Ching: lo golpee en la cabeza asi que...*golpea a Garu en la cabeza* asi ya no sera tsundere ni lolicon :)

Garu: *se transforma en narcisista* mm? *se desabrocha la camisa* pobre de mi!...tener este cuerpo! Tan...hermoso! *aura de rosas*

Pucca y Ching: ¿¡Garu!? O.o

Garu: *viéndose en un espejo*

Pucca: que les paso!?

Abyo: *escribiendo en un pizarron* segun mis calculos nos hemos convertido en lo contrario de lo que eramos BI

Ching: valla...esto es malo *voltea a ver a Pucca* verd-

Garu: *tomando de las manos a Pucca* Julieta permiteme ser tu Romeo *aura de rosas*

Pucca: eh?...Ching! Quiero a mi tsundere de vuelta!

Ching: y yo a mi baka! *golpea a los dos en la cabeza*

Abyo: *se transforma en un uke* p-pero que!?

Garu: *se transforma en seme* valla *ve a Abyo* oye tu! Ven aqui

Abyo: *se acerca a el* s-si?

Garu: *lo toma del menton* eres mio ahora

Ching: y-yaoi!? *le sangra la nariz*

Pucca: n-no! *los golpea en la cabeza de nuevo* no!...yo no veo eso! ¬\\¬

Abyo: *regresa a la normalidad* chicas que paso? *se acerca con Pucca

Pucca: larga historia =_=

Garu: *se tranforma en yandere* mm?...*sonrie sadicamente* Abyo como te verias sin cabeza?

Abyo: *se asusta* s-seria muy feo :'v

Garu: *saca su katana* no…saques conclusiones aun…quiero verlo *se acerca a Abyo*

Ching: *lo golpea en la cabeza* yandere!

Garu: *se transforma en lolicon* chicos ya estoy bien… si quieren se pueden ir necesito descansar un poco *ve a Pucca*

Ching: si sera mejor que descanses perdon por haberte golpeado ^^U

Abyo: nos vemos viejo :'v *se van*

Pucca: seguro que estas bien?o quieres que me valla Para que puedas descansar?

Garu: *se acerca a ella* no...

Pucca: entonces?

Garu: *la arrincona*

Pucca: oye que te pas-

Garu: ahora si...te quitare la inocencia *la ve a los ojos*

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? *se sonroja* l-lo sabia...no has regresado a la normalidad te convertiste en lolicon por completo! *intenta escapar*

Garu: ni lo pienses...*le desabrocha un poco la camisa*

Pucca: *se separa* si lo hare! *lo patea y lo golpea en la cabeza*

Garu: *regresa a la normalidad* auch!..o-oye deja de golpearme!

Pucca: funciono!...

Garu: ¿Que?

Pucca: eras un lolicon

Garu: por ultima vez...no me gustan las lolis!...

Pucca: baka!...me refiero a que Ching te golpeó y te convertiste en un lolicon por completo y-y...

Garu: y que?

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* t-tu intentabas q-quitarme mi inocencia ¬\\¬

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Sabes que nunca haria eso!

Pucca: ya van mas de 6 veces que lo haces! ¬¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c- claro que no!...ya lo he dicho muchas veces..no me interesa tu pecho plano! ¬¬

Pucca: esta bien...¬¬

Garu: espera...siempre que dices eso algo pasa *ve sin querer la camisa desabrochada de Pucca y se sonroja un poco* ¿Q-Que te paso? ¬\\¬

Pucca: *abrochandose la camisa* nada ¬¬

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca* no te enojes...

Pucca: *cruza los brazos* no estoy enojada ¬¬...porque siempre me quieres quitar la inocencia!?

Garu: *modo lolicon on* recuerdalo...lo prometi el dia que tuviste tu cita con Ryu...pero ya no te enojes

Pucca: no lo estoy! ¬¬

Garu: *se acerca mas* si lo estas siempre arrugas tu nariz cuando te enojas y se te ves muy linda *trata de besarla*

Pucca: *se aleja* oh mira la hora...ya es muy tarde

Garu: y?

Pucca: debo de irme ¬¬ debes de estar muy cansado de tantos golpes...* lo besa en la mejilla* adios...*se va*

Garu: *se tira al piso* maldición que hice!?

Al dia siguiente...

Ching: *corriendo hacia la casa de Garu*

Abyo: *entran a la casa de Garu* Garu!

Garu: *entrenando* ¿Que pasa?

Ching: *lo ve* sabes que paso ayer con Pucca? ¬¬

Garu: *se acerca con ellos* le paso algo malo!? *aura diabólica* que le hicieron! *saca su espada* ¬¬

Ching: no...no es eso!

Garu: entonces!?

Abyo: ya no es loli :v

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Eso es imposible!

Ching: si lo es..esta apunto de venir

Pucca: *entra corriendo* chicos ¿Porque se adelantaron?

Garu: *la ve* (t-tienen razon..se volvio en alguien muy madura!) *va con ella y la abraza*

Pucca: Garu estas bien?

Garu: (su voz también cambio) ¿¡Que te pasó!?

Pucca: no tengo idea ^^

Ching: *empuja a Garu y abraza a Pucca* mi loli! Mi adorable loli!

Garu: *en el rincon tsundere* o_o

Despues...

Ching: *jugando videojuegos con Pucca*

Pucca: vamos Garu llevas ahi..mas de dos horas que te pasa?

Garu: *en el rincon tsundere* (mi loli!) Nada!

Abyo: extraña a su loli :'v

Pucca: no lo creo...el me dijo..que no le gustaba loli ¬¬

Garu: *gatea hacia a Pucca* olvida todo lo que te dije ayer…¬¬

Pucca: no..ahora que yano soy loli ya no te gusto!? ¬¬

Garu: claro que si!..aun me gustas muucho...solo que cuando estabas loli...eras mas adorable ¬\\¬

Ching: te apoyo ._./

Pucca: *lo abraza* esta bien..

Garu: v-vamos c-con el Maestro Soo

Pucca: ¿Que pasa?

Garu: se siente raro abrazarte ¬\\¬

Ching: te comprendo u.u

Despues..

Ching: valla Pucca parece que llamas la atención...

Pucca: eh? ¿Porque?

Abyo: traes puesta la camisa de Garu =_=U

Garu: *celos modo on* ¬¬

Despues de un rato llegaron con el maestro Soo

Soo: no creo que esto tenga cura...

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Soo: a menos que...

Garu: ¿Que?

Soo: admitas que eres un lolicon

Ching: vamos Garu por Pucca!

Garu: no!

Abyo: tu puedes!

Garu: no!

Ching: vamos es facil!

Garu: dije que no! ¬\\¬

Soo: si no lo haces algo malo puede pasar..

Pucca: dejenlo es obvió que no le importa *camina y se golpea la cabeza* auch!..

Garu: *va con ella* estas bien?

Pucca: *se transforma en una pervertida* oh...si nos vamos?

Despues en la casa de Garu...

Ching: bueno chicos nos vamos...^^

Abyo: adieu :v *se van*

Garu: *le da un helado a Pucca* segura que estas bien? ya no estas molesta?

Pucca: *se acerca un poco a Garu* si..estoy bien ^^ *toma el helado*

Garu: *come su helado* ojala te guste es tu favorito…es de chocolate *se sienta junto a Pucca*

Pucca: *pervert modo on* si..gracias *come su helado de manera provocativa* esta delicioso ^^

Garu: *la ve* e-eh? S-s-si *se sonroja un poco*

Pucca: oh y se derrite *se lo mete completo a la boca*

Garu: y-ya! suficiente helado! ¬\\¬ *se lo quita*

Pucca: p-pero...*sonrie y se lame los dedos* estaba muy rico

Garu: *se aleja un poco* (p-pero porque pienso en otras cosas!?) ¬\\¬

Pucca: *se acerca* oye que quieres hacer? ^^

Garu: na-nada..*se aleja un poco*

Pucca: eh?...que te pasa?..ah claro ahora que no soy loli..me ignoras *se aleja un poco*

Garu: no es eso!

Pucca: *se acerca hacia Garu* oye...*lo besa*

Garu: (ella esta..) *ve que Pucca le esta desabrochando su Camisa y se separa* ¿¡Que haces!? ¬\\¬

Pucca: lo mismo...que siempre quieres hacer tu conmigo...quitarme la inocencia *sonrisa pervert*

Garu: no! Espera! Y-yo lo decia de broma *rie nerviosamente* ^^U

Pucca: pero yo hablo enserio *se sienta en las piernas de Garu y lo besa*

Garu: *sonrojado como tomate* (¿¡Que debo de hacer!?) *se separa* ya se que podemos hacer! ^^U...vamos a jugar!

Pucca: yo se a que ^^/ *se comienza a desabrochar su camisa*

Garu: a-ah! *se cubre los ojos* e-eso no!

Pucca: entonces?

Garu: *la carga y la sienta en el suelo* y-yo me referia a un juego de mesa ^^U (debo de escapar de ella...y conservar aun la poca inocencia que aun conservo) ire a buscarlo *camina un poco*

Pucca: *lo abraza* no espera vamos a jugar a lo que yo te dije

Garu: aun no estoy listo!

Pucca: claro que si...tu puedes *se desabrocha mas la camisa*

Garu: ah!...esta bien lo admito!..me gustas…mucho te amo...pero me encantas como loli...y si soy un lolicon! ¬\\¬

Pucca: eh?...*regresa a la normalidad como loli* auch…mi cabeza me duele X( *ve a Garu* ¿Q-Que paso?

Garu: funciono! *la abraza y la carga*

Pucca: paso algo ._.?

Garu: larga historia *la besa* mi loli volvio!

Pucca: espera dijiste mi loli?

Garu: si tu eres solo mi loli y al fin volviste *la abraza y la besa*

Pucca: *ve que su casima esta desabrochada* oye! Que paso!? ¬\\¬

Despues de haberle contado toda la historia a Pucca...

Pucca: *muy sonrojada* enserio hice todo eso!? N-no puede ser •\\•

Garu: si y me quitaste toda mi inocencia ¬¬

Pucca: tu tambien hiciste lo mismo conmigo! ¬\\¬

Garu: no aun no...

Pucca: *se sonroja mas* oye!

Garu: y recuerda..esta si es una promesa *la besa*

Pucca: ¬\\¬ *lo besa*

Al dia siguiente e.e

Garu: *despierta y bosteza* =_= *se sienta* no recuerdo...nada de lo que paso anoche

Pucca: *despierta y se sienta junto a el* =_= ni yo *bosteza*

Pucca y Garu: *se ven* ¿¡Que haces aqui!? *ven alrededor* ¿¡Pero!?...tu! *se señalan* mi...mi..i-inocencia…¬\\¬

Pucca: ^~^ o-o-oye…

Garu: sabes…yo cumpli con mi promesa

Pucca: *se sonroja* oye! ¬\\¬

Garu: y tengo otra en mente *ve a Pucca*

Pucca: eh? y de que se trata?…quitarme la poca inocencia que me queda? ¬\\¬

Garu: es una sorpresa *sonrie y la besa en la frente*

Fin de la ova

Miko: ustedes querian y merecian saber como estos dos perderian su inocencia e.e y nos tal vez y nos volveremos a ver en un nuevo fic *-*9 o en un cap especial de este fic si es que quieren ese capitulo especial no duden en comentarlo las fuerzas tsunderes y lolicolianas nunca mueren /._./ y lo unico que puedo decir es...Grashias por habernos seguido Hasta el Fin \-u-/ nos vemos

Bye-nee~ /^-^/


	18. Aviso

Hola a Todos ^^/

Les quiero afirmar sobre el capitulo especial y sobre otro fic que tengo en mente

En fin...solo quiero pedirles sus opiniones...que les gustaria que hubiera en el cap especial.. lemmon Yaoi Yuri etc...bueno esto es porque casi me quedo sin ideas y tambien por preguntarles a ustedes que es lo que les gustaria y si es que no quieran que tenga nada de eso no olviden comentarlo

Nos vemos muy pronto =^_^=

Bye-nee~


End file.
